


Lifeliness

by Travianda



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce Has Issues, Damian también es un amor, Feels, Jason es un amor, Other, Tim es un genio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travianda/pseuds/Travianda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Batifamilia es un gran desastre. Richard intenta cambiar eso, pero su tiempo se está acabando. Dedicado a mi Connito. [Traducción autorizada de Pekuxumi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora:  
> En español, Lifeline puede entenderse como la cuerda que lanzan los salvavidas a las personas que se están ahogando, o bien como aquella ayuda o forma de ayuda que te permite vivir de manera satisfactoria. La traducción directa sería ´Sustento´.
> 
> Beteado por LatexoHPo quien es genial.
> 
> El fic consta de 29 capítulos y actualizaré cada lunes.

LIFELINES

PRÓLOGO

Asilarse del mundo exterior parecía ayudar a desaparecer finalmente la sombra que nublaba su mente.

El minuto en el Richard cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró su departamento un suspiro que sonó a un "mierda" escapó de sus labios. El apartamento vacio, de alguna manera, le hizo darse cuenta qué tan mal estuvieron las últimas horas de su largo, largo día. Era como si se mofara de él al estar tan intacto, justo como lo había dejado por la mañana. Qué injusto, él regresaba como una persona diferente.

El departamento al que había estado tan acostumbrado ahora lucía completamente mal.

Sacudió la cabeza. Qué desperdicio de tiempo filosofar sobre eso. Tenía mejores cosas qué hacer. Miró el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa junto a su armario, considerando si debería comenzar las llamadas ya…, probablemente sí.

Aventó sus zapatos a una esquina y caminó dubitativo hacía el teléfono, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero, ¿qué les diría? "Roy, soy yo, ¿cómo has estado? Oh, yo muy bien, gracias. Me diagnosticaron cáncer hoy", "Alfred, ¿te enteraste? ¡Adivina qué!

… Bueno, no. Pensándolo mejor, algo como eso no debería decirse por teléfono.

—Hazlo en persona— se dijo en voz alta, intentando ignorar la vocecita en su cabeza que lamentaba que al momento de decirlo todo, de hecho, se haría real.

Aún así tomó el teléfono y caminó hacia el comedor para sentarse en una silla. Imágenes pasaron por su mente, voces que le decían que se calmara, que lo malo terminaría pronto.

Se rió de sí mismo. Qué buena broma, era sólo el comienzo.

El examen de médula ósea había dolido mucho; lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. La llamada de esa mañana —miró el teléfono que tenía en la mano con desdén— debió haberlo preocupado, sin embargo no lo hizo. Richard llegó al hospital convencido de que ese tipo de cosas nunca le pasarían a él.

Pero le pasaron, tenía un documento en el bolsillo que lo comprobaba: Richard John Grayson había sido diagnosticado con leucemia.

—Leucemia… leucemia— probó decirlo en voz alta, preguntándose si al momento de escucharlo con su propia voz lo haría más real. No lo hizo. En realidad ya se sabía el contenido de memoria; probablemente la voz de su doctora se quedaría grabada en sus oídos para siempre.

"… Lamento decírtelo… leucemia mieloide aguda… debes comenzar el tratamiento tan rápido como sea posible…".El resto era borroso, términos médicos, eritrocitos, leucocitos y, por supuesto, la siempre terrible quimioterapia.

Tendría que buscarle sentido a todo eso después.

Descansó la cabeza en sus brazos, cerró los ojos y fue capaz de escuchar el latido errático de su corazón. Aquí venía: el pánico que sabía tenía que llegar en algún momento.

Cáncer.

Joder, tenía cáncer.

Sólo tenía 23 años y tenía cáncer.

¿Cómo demonios ocurrió?

Se estremeció.

Se encogió en su chamarra recordando los cardenales que no desaparecían de su torso, y el eterno cansancio que había estado sufriendo en las últimas semanas. Había creído que era por los efectos —prolongados— de su persistente resfrío; ahora, por supuesto, sabía que ese resfriado era resultado del debilitamiento de su sistema inmunológico.

Bruce le había dicho que necesitaba ir a ver a un doctor después de que casi se mata él mismo al disparar un gancho en pleno vuelo y estornudar al mismo tiempo.

Bruce…

La perspectiva de decirle a su padre adoptivo… Alfred… Tim… Damian… lo agitó.

¿Cómo decirle a tu familia que fuiste diagnosticado con una enfermedad que posiblemente acabará matándote? ¿Cómo decirles que los próximos meses de tu vida serán un infierno?

Richard notó que había comenzado a temblar en algún momento. Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Trató de imaginar las reacciones de su familia.

¿Bruce? Probablemente estoico, impasible; hasta que bajara a la cueva y buscara una manera de culparse a sí mismo.

¿Y Jason? ¿Acaso le importaría? Richard no lo había visto desde hacía semanas; ni siquiera sabía si estaba en Gotham o no.

Tim probablemente lloraría y se aferraría a él, de eso estaba seguro. Al menos un miembro de su familia era capaz de mostrar emociones y Dick estaba feliz por ello.

Lo que lo llevó a la nueva adición de su improvisada familia: Damian.

Damian era un completo enigma. ¿Acaso lloraría? Probablemente no, a pesar de que había mejorado su relación. Si tuviera que apostar, Richard adivinaría que Damian reaccionaría a caso como Bruce: guardándose todo para él mismo.

Podía verlos tan vívidamente que resultaba escalofriante.

¿Quién estaría ahí para sus pequeños hermanos? Bruce obviamente no. Usualmente era él mismo el que alejaba a Bruce de su melancolía, el que animaba a Tim y quien al fin tuvo un significante avance con Damian. Y Jason…, no eran exactamente amigos pero considerando al resto de la familia probablemente era el más cercano. Quizá.

Dick suspiró profundamente, un tanto desesperado. ¡Debería estar pensando más en él mismo y no preocuparse por su familia!

Pero pensar en ellos era menos temible que pensar en un futuro lleno de quimioterapia y pérdida de cabello. Así que siguió haciéndolo.

Si muriese dejaría a su familia devastada. Ninguno sabría cómo consolar a otro. Richard lo notó aquella vez que Bruce fue declarado muerto. Simplemente se desmoronaron; pero se las arregló, a pesar de su propio duelo, para que al menos quedaran en condición de hablarse. En ese entonces no había mucho que hacer por Jason y Damian, pero la partida de Tim lo había golpeado bastante fuerte. La primera llamada telefónica había sido una bendición y, gracias a Dios, se mantuvieron en contacto hasta que al fin Tim lo perdonó.

¡Ah!, qué bellos tiempos.

No había manera en que los dejara en ese estado de nuevo.

Necesitaba un plan.

Sentado en la cocina, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte de lo que le gustaría, Dick se prometió a sí mismo reconciliar finalmente a su familia. O al menos intentar que se dieran cuenta de cuánto se necesitaban. Jason y Bruce. Damian y Tim. Jason y Tim. Tenía que haber una manera, y estaría jodido si no la encontraba antes de que la leucemia acabara con él.

La vocecita en su cabeza resurgió de nuevo, regañándolo por distraerse de su propia situación. La apartó. Se estaba volviendo bueno en eso.


	2. Capítulo I

Por favor, lean la nota de autor al final.

Lifelines

Capítulo Uno

La primera semana transcurrió en una neblina total.

Dick estuvo en el hospital casi todo el tiempo; dando muestras de sangre una tras otra y firmando documentos que le daba su doctora hasta entumirse.

Entre más le decían los médicos sobre su condición, más irreal le parecía todo.

Fue hasta que al fin le dieron la fecha de su primera quimio que todo el asunto cayó sobre él. Su corazón latió con el doble de fuerza e intentó, en vano, ocultar el temblor de sus manos cuando se despedía.

Salir al aire libre, al pleno sol, le hizo sentir enfermo; las nauseas lo invadieron en cuestión de segundos y, por un instante, buscó un lugar en el patio del hospital para vaciar su estómago. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta y se dejó caer pesadamente en una banca, justo al lado de un anciano que aspiraba aire con una máscara de oxígeno a pequeños lapsos.

¡Oh, Dios!

Richard huyó de ahí.

Podía lidiar con el Joker, Blockbuster, Ra´s, la asesina mirada de Batman e incluso con una Poison Ivy excitada, pero esto era diferente. Esto…

De regreso a casa tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente.

Era el de Barbara. El efecto fue inmediato: sólo escucharla podía hacer que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. ¿Por qué no la había llamado antes?

En cuestión de segundos, por supuesto, Barbara notó que algo estaba mal. No había manera de decir su diagnóstico de forma amable, así que Dick prácticamente lo escupió. Barbara le dijo que era una pésima broma. Cuando él no respondió pudo escuchar el tecleo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Estás hackeando la base de datos del hospital?— preguntó él con una débil sonrisa, la primera en días.

—Cierra la boca, Pantalones Cortos.

Un segundo después la escuchó jadear, maldiciendo algo casi inaudible.

Hablaron por las siguientes dos horas. Dick le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Barbara le preguntó si se sentía nervioso por la sesión de quimio de la próxima semana. Richard dudó por un segundo, luego respondió con sinceridad:

—Aterrado.

Y mucho.

Apenas y concilió el sueño las dos noches anteriores a su sesión de quimio, pero no sabía si era por la ansiedad o por los medicamentos pre-quimio que la doctora le había dado. La lista de efectos secundarios en el pequeño frasco de pastillas decía (Dick se juró que nunca más leería los efectos secundarios) que el insomnio era común, pero estaba seguro de que si no las dejaba de tomar nunca dormiría de nuevo.

En lugar de ello, estaba despierto mirando el techo, devanándose los sesos pensando en Jason, Bruce o Tim. Hasta el momento no les había dicho nada ni se le había ocurrido algún plan maestro.

Bruce estaba fuera de la ciudad. Fuera del país para ser exacto. El hombre le dijo por email que Cassandra había necesitado de su ayuda y que le confiaba el cuidado de Gotham. Qué mala suerte. Mientras leía el mail Tim le habló para contarle sus aventuras patrullando con Steph. Al menos todo estaba bien respecto a la lucha contra el crimen. Quería contarle a Tim, tenía muchas ganas, pero después cambió de decisión. Su pequeño hermano sonaba muy contento cuando le contaba cómo lucía la cara de Killer Croc. Dick se sintió culpable por haber pensado en arrastrarlo a su amargura.

Jason era ilocalizable. Le había pedido a Barbara que lo buscara pero no lo encontró; y si ella no podía, nadie más lo haría. Podía asumir que estaba vivo y en buen estado, pero no había oportunidad de encontrarlo si él, Jason, no deseaba ser encontrado.

Su mente vagó a las caras de sus compañeros cuando les habló de su enfermedad. Se sintió fatal cuando devolvió su placa. Su jefe lo llenó de promesas y afirmaciones de que podía regresar cuando estuviera mejor. Amy lloró aunque lo ocultó muy bien. Eso lo asustó muchísimo.

Los ojos llorosos de Amy lo perseguían. En su mente privada del sueño esos ojos se transformaron en los de Tim (probable), en los de Damian (poco probable), y el ciclo comenzó de nuevo.

Cuando Richard entró cansinamente en la Unidad Oncológica del Blüdhaven All Saints Hospital, sus intestinos se congelaron, cada vez más y más a cada paso.

Una enfermera lo escoltó a una cama detrás de una endeble cortina y le indicó que se quitara la chaqueta y los zapatos. Dick obedeció sin decir palabra, incapaz de pronunciar algo. Asintió cuando la enfermera le preguntó si estaba listo, aún cuando él quería maldecir con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que la aguja se hundió en su brazo izquierdo.

La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa alentadora y se marchó dejándole unos papeles para que firmara (¿Qué no había leído y firmado todo la semana pasada?), pero no podía alejar la vista de la bolsita que colgaba del pie de suero.

Tenía una advertencia de peligro biológico.

¡Una condenada advertencia de peligro! ¿Es en serio?

Estaba tan absorto esperando la primera señal de dolor y mareos, que el sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó.

Maldiciendo buscó su celular con la mano derecha y ladró un sofocado ¿¡Sí!?en el aparato.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?— sonó la voz de Barbara.

Dick miró el celular:

—No, apenas empezó todo. ¿Qué estás…?

— ¿Cabello aún en su lugar?

—Todo está donde debe estar—. Amaba la franqueza de Barbara—. Aunque me lo podría quitar si quisiera.

— ¿Cómo aquella vez que tú y Wally volaron el laboratorio de Gotham Academy? Créeme, tu encanto juvenil depende mucho de tus cejas— rió ella.

Luego comenzó a contarle de su semana y después de un rato pudo relajarse y escuchar su charla mientras que el tiempo pasaba.

Casi una hora después Barbara se excusó y colgó. Dick miró con recelo la bolsita radioactiva que colgaba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había hablado con ella durante todo el procedimiento.

Inseguro pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. Todo en su lugar.

Buscó cualquier tipo de dolor en su cuerpo, pero nada fuera de lugar más que un pequeño malestar en sus extremidades.

Cuando la enfermera regresó estaba a punto de agitar una mano frente a sus ojos (para comprobar si todo iba bien). Dick le sonrió con timidez. Ella lo miró unos segundos pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

—Sí, no fue tan malo como lo esperaba.

Después de que le sacara la aguja le dijo que de quedara quieto un rato. Se produjo un silencio incómodo mientras Dick esperaba con un algodón sobre el pinchazo.

—Así que, umh… ¿cuándo se supone que sienta los efectos?— preguntó de mala gana.

La enfermera lo miró con simpatía.

— ¿Tienes que subir escaleras al llegar a casa?—. Él asintió. Tres pisos, de hecho— Ahí será.

Y tenía razón.

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Bruce!
> 
> Prometo que mantendré la autenticidad médica tanto como me sea posible pero estoy segura de que lo arruinaré tarde o temprano. Por favor tengan en mente que hay diferentes versiones de la quimioterapia, además afectan de diferente manera a cada persona.
> 
> Además, tomaré mis libertades con la edad de los personajes. Imagino que Richard tiene algo así como 23 años; a lo mejor es mayor pero no quiero que haya mucha diferencia entre él y sus hermanos. Jason tendrá 21 años (justo la edad legal para beber :P), Tim probablemente 16... 17..., Damian tendrá 11 y la edad de Bruce será un gran misterio ^^-
> 
> Siéntanse libres de avisarme si encuentran un error. Aún estoy tratando de figurar como funciona mi profile (editar, ¿hola?), así que tengan paciencia conmigo.
> 
> (Las cosas importantes terminan ahora, la habladuría comienza ahora).
> 
> ¡Estoy totalmente impresionada por sus lindos reviews y su apoyo! Muchísimas gracias. El Inglés es mi segundo lenguaje así que gracias por no creerme :D Usualmente soy muy confiada respecto a eso pero esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo en inglés así que estaba nerviosa.
> 
> Para expresar mi gratitud este capítulo lo subí más rápido de lo que había planeado.
> 
> Love, Pekuxumi.
> 
> Nota de la Traductora:
> 
> Yeaah… Creo que mantendré los nombres de los lugares en Inglés, por una razón siento que suenan mejor.
> 
> Otra cosa más, no sé cómo sea en sus países, pero pie de suero se conoce también como porta suero, soporte de suero o soporte para suero de piso, creo.
> 
> Corríjanme si me equivoco.
> 
> Babs es un encanto.


	3. Capítulo II

Lifelines

Capítulo Dos

Los rayos del sol le despertaron.

Richard se giró perezosamente y enterró el rostro entre las almohadas. No había manera de que se levantara en ese momento, preferentemente nunca. Era jueves, recordó vagamente, y los jueves no eran día de quimio. Día preciado.

Se sentía bastante bien esa mañana; no había nauseas, no tenía vómitos, no se estaba congelando ni asando de calor. Sólo había un ligero dolor de cabeza y un pequeño malestar en las articulaciones, pero todo eso se había convertido en algo constante en los últimos día que a esas alturas ya casi no lo notaba. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que la luz del sol lo había despertado y no un jodido dolor en algún jodido músculo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, la razón por la…

¡Ea!… ¿luz?

¿Luz? ¿C-cómo luz de día?

Se levantó con premura, la adrenalida recorría su cuerpo. La verdad sea dicha, su apartamento estaba completamente iluminado, el reloj de la sala le informaba con alegría que eran las once de la mañana.

Once. DE LA MAÑANA.

¡Oh, mierda!

Dick luchó contra las sábanas intentando desenredarse. Se puso de pie en un brinco. Estaba muerto. Tan, tan muerto.

Se suponía que se encontraría con Batman hacía dos horas. Nigtwing debía encontrarse con Batman y Robin para su último episodio sobre "Cómo vencer tráficantes de droga"; un ataque que estaba planeando desde su encuentro con Cassandra en Hong Kong. Eran tráficantes internacionales, impredecibles y violentos que intentaban echar raíces en Gotham. Eran peligrosos, Bruce se lo dijo la semana pasada por teléfono, así que necesitaba su ayuda para vigilar desde el aire.

Dick le preguntó pusilánime por qué Red Robin no podía hacer ese trabajo, pero Bruce insistió en que debía ser él. Desde luego, las ganas de vomitar comenzaron a invardilo, así que fue incapaz de refutar algo. Prometió que estaría ahí, colgó y corrió al baño.

Pero no fue con Bruce. Se había quedado dormido durante toda la madita noche en el sillón, con la ropa puesta, después de un agotador día de quimio.

Se apresuró al baño con la vista borrosa y sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente. A esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de vértigo, pero había cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

Estaba muerto. Muy, muy muerto.

Tan pronto como Richard tomó el celular presionó la marcación rápida. Barbara contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? Estás acabado.

Dick rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo salió todo?— preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Estaba pálido y su cabello era un desastre, pero al menos no había rastro de barba. Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había afeitado, pero no lo logró. ¿Una semana, quizá?

Al menos había algo positivo de la quimio. Se preguntó si debía preocuparse por ello.

—… ¡Hey! ¡¿Al menos me estás escuchando?!— inquirió Barbara, molesta.

—Sí, perdón. Escucha, yo…—. Barbara intentó interrumpirlo, pero él no se detuvo—. Me quedé dormido ayer después de la quimio y acabo de despertarme. Voy camino a Gotham. ¿Alguien resultó herido?

Barbara respondió que no y Dick sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros. Cogió unas píldoras de uno de los tantos botes que estaban en el baño y se las tragó sin agua. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y lanzó otra mirada al espejo. Tenía que ir. Tomó sus llaves y salió del recinto.

—¿Qué tan enojado está?— preguntó de mala gana mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

—Oh, Chico Maravilla, no quieres saber—. Babs cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio— ¿Se lo dirás?

Dick suspiró.

—Pensaba decirle ayer después de la misión. Así que sí, se lo diré.

Tan pronto sepa cómo.

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Decirle que tal vez mueras quizá salvará tu vida en unos minutos.

—Tu sentido del humor es encantador.

Y de hecho lo era. Era lo que lo había ayudado a atravesar los malos días de las últimas dos semanas, cuando la quimio se había vuelto tan difícil de soportar que mantenerse optimista parecía cada vez más y más imposible. Y sólo habían pasado dos semanas… pensó con desaliento, pero Babs lo distrajo de nuevo.

—No deberías conducir— le dijo con melancolía. Dick se sintió nuevamente en terreno familiar.

Toda la semana habían agumentado sobre lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer, aunque al final él tenía que coincidir con todo lo que ella decía. Y por supuesto que conducir era una mala idea, pero peor aún era la idea de que podía ponerse el traje de Nigtwing y salir a patrullar con Batman sin matarse. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones no había mucho qué hacer, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

Así que Dick encendió su automóvil y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

Con cautela preguntó cómo había estado la misión del día anterior, pero Barbara murmuró algo así como "debes poner más atención al camino", y se excusó.

…¡Maldición! Estaba tan jodido.

No tocó el timbre, abrió la puerta e intentó entrar a la mansión lo más silencioso posible. Tenía planeado ver a Alfred y asegurarse de que Bruce no lo matara, y después decirles a los dos juntos. Pero claro, Alfred ya estaba parado junto a la percha con una sonrisa educada y una ceja alzada con curiosidad en su rostro.

—Hola, Alfred— saludó debilmente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Si Alfred había notado las arrugas en la prenda de vestir que traía desde el día anterior, hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

—Joven Richard, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! Y tan… osada. ¿Se quedará a comer? Me encantaría poner la mesa para usted también, pero déjeme advertirle que el amo Bruce podría usar los cuchillos en su contra si lo ve.

Esta bien. Esa era una advertencia. Estaba en serios problemas. Dubitativo siguió a Alfred a la cocina mientras hablaba con entuasiasmo acerca de sus planes para la comida del día.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre decirle o no a Alfred hasta que éste agitó una mano frente a sus ojos.

—… le estaba diciendo, joven Dick, ¿no debería estar ahora en la estación?

—Yo… eh…

La ansiedad de Dick creció más bajo el escrutinio de su abuelo sustituto. La postura de Alfred cambió inmediatamente, toda la alegría había desaparecido.

—Richard, ¿está todo bien?

Dick sonrió con tristeza.

—Alf, será mejor que te sientes…

…

—…Así que sólo esperan que la quimio sirva.

Alfred miraba a la nada.

—¿Alf?—. Dick comenzó a preocuparse.

Desde que le pidió que se sentara y con cuidado comenzó a decirle su situación Alfred no había dicho ni una palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus manos, apretadas fuertemente en su regazo, temblaron. Por primera vez, desde que Dick podía recordar, Alfred lucía como el hombre de 72 años que era. Y detestó eso.

—Dí algo, me estás asustando— demandó mientras movía el hombro del mayordomo. Pero Alfred se limitó a agitar la cabeza y tragar audiblemente. Por un segundo Dick se asustó con la idea de que el anciano comenzara a llorar, pero el mayordomo se puso de pie.

—Vas a salir de esto— dijo mientras estrechaba a Richard en un fuerte abrazo—, siempre lo haces.

Dick devolvió el abrazo. No sabía quién estaba confortando a quién, pero se sentía bien y agradecía que Alfred le hubiera mostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos. Tal acercamiento le hizo recordar sus primeros días en la mansión, días en los que el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres escocía demasiado para poder soportarlo, cuando encontraba un alivio en los brazos de Alfred.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo ante la infantil necesidad de correr y buscar consuelo de nuevo. Su respiración comenzó a sonar como un sollozó y apartó al anciano con rapidez; esbozó una sonrisa falsa y palmeó el hombro de Alfred con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Será mejor que le diga a Bruce antes de que haga un hoyo en la pared con su mirada.

Alfred miró a través de su fachada, estaba seguro de ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo asintió.

—Está en su estudio.

Richard subió las escaleras pero se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, tratando de mover su cuerpo. Alfred lo escuchó de verdad pero sabía que con Bruce sería una historia diferente. Seguramente lo interrumpiría en medio de lo que tratara de decirle, nunca aceptando el hecho de que tuviera cáncer. Buscaría alguna causa lógica, negándose a creer que ese tipo de cosas sucedían simplemente al azar. Dick podía sentir ya todas las agujas y exámenes a los que Bruce lo sometería, y escuchar todas las preguntas a las que le obligaría responder.

Suspiró. Necesitaba decírselo.

Tocó la puerta ligeramente. Cuando no escuchó respuesta, abrió.

Bruce, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, alzó la mirada en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Dick se atrevió a entrar y cerró detrás de él con suavidad.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dick se estremeció ante el tono áspero, tan diferente a la voz normal de Bruce. Después de conocer al hombre durante casi trece años, conocía los matices de su voz mejor que los suyas. Y ese tono prometía el uso de mucha lógica-Batman, argumentada de forma fría y distante para compensar sus posibles fallas. Usualmente guardaba ese tono para Jason.

―Hola, me da mucho gusto verte, para ti también― respondió inmediatamente. Diablos, no estaba acostumbrado al frío y distante Bruce.

Bruce se levantó de su silla sumamente enojado mientras Richard aún se felicitaba a sí mismo por su terrible elocuencia para iniciar las conversaciones. El hombre caminó hasta Dick y se plantó frente a él de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara.

―Me hubiera dado mucho gusto verte anoche, Richard.

Voz de Batman. Nombre completo. No pudo imaginar cuán muerto estaría en unos segundos más.

―Sí, acerca de eso― comenzó nervioso, caminando hacia atrás― Yo… uh, necesito…uh, necesito decirte algo… creo que preferirías tomar a…

―¿Dónde. Estuviste. Ayer?―. Por supuesto Bruce no escucharía tan fácilmente.

―Me quedé dormido― contestó con sinceridad; Bruce literalmente le explotó en la cara antes de que pudiera explicar por qué.

―¿Dormido? ¿Te quedaste dormido? ― gritó― ¿Sabías que Damian casi fue decapitado porque tú te quedaste dormido?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

―Barbara dijo que nadie resultó herido…

―Oh, ¿y si tuviste tiempo para coquetear con Oráculo?―. En esos momento Bruce estaba claramente teniendo uno de esos ataques, caminando por toda la habitación― Tal vez la próxima vez podrías usar un comunicador, ¡así el resto de nosotros podríamos saber dónde demonios estás!

―Por Dios, si tan solo me escucharas, yo podr…

Bruce colocó un dedo en el pecho de Dick

―Oh no, tú me escucharas. La noche anterior tuvimos una de las oportunidades más grandes de atrapar a esos traficantes y tú lo arruinaste todo.

Dick miró al que consideraba su padre con asombro y estaba seguro de que el dolor y la decepción se mostraba claramente en su rostro. Bruce estaba tan enojado con él, o tal vez no le importaba mucho. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el enojo de Bruce se incrementaba.

―Por favor, Bruce, déjame explicar…

Pero Bruce no se lo permitiría y lo interrumpió con brusquedad:

―Te acabas de explicar muy bien.

―Maldición Bruce, ¡esto es importante!― respondió molesto haciendo que por fin Bruce se callara y lo mirara. Pero en lugar de escuchar lo que Richard le trataba de decir con desesperación, su expresión se oscureció y su voz cayó una octava, convirtiéndose en un mero susurro.

― ¿Qué podría haber sido más importante que haberte presentado ayer?― preguntó peligrosamente.

¡Mi vida!, quería gritarle, pero la decepción ahogó sus palabras. ¿Bruce no podía imaginar que había algo más importante que una misión? ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien! Alfred pudo ver a través de su rostro, pero Bruce estaba tan inmerso en su mundo de crimen que no podía ver que había cosas más importantes allá afuera. Le dolió el pecho. No quería que esto pasara así, no quería decirle su diagnóstico de esa forma.

Cuando no pudo responder a la pregunta de Bruce, la paciencia del mayor se agotó. Bruce caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo con rudeza. Dick gritó cuando estaba siendo arrastrado y de pronto se encontró fuera del estudio, con la puerta de madera justo frente a su rostro.

Bruce lo echó.

Miró la puerta por un par de minutos hasta que entendió el mensaje.

Bruce lo había echado.

Quería llorar.

Quería gritar y golpear la puerta.

Quería incendiar el maldito lugar.

Quería tumbar esa estúpida puerta y gritarle a Bruce que probablemente moriría. Que esperaba que sacara su trasero de ahí y empezara a comportarse como un ser humano.

Pero en lugar de eso Dick caminó hacia la mesita de teléfono en el pasillo y escribió una línea en la libreta de notas que estaba ahí. "Me quede dormido después de la quimioterapia de ayer. Lo siento."

Arrancó la nota y la deslizó por la puerta del estudio. Luego se encaminó a la salida.

Escuchó que Alfred lo llamaba desde algún lugar pero Dick lo ignoró.

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Buenas noticas, ya sé cómo editar. Así que adelante, díganme si encuentran algún error.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Bruce es y será Bruce.


	4. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Una nota larga de la autora al final.

Lifelines

Capítulo Tres.

Dick supo exactamente qué iba a pasar en el momento en que abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

La cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que interrumpieron su comida con Barbara eran prueba suficiente.

Decidió quedarse en Gotham después de salir pitando de la mansión y visitó a Babs. La primera llamada llegó una hora después, y Richard la ignoró sin que le pesara demasiado la conciencia. De hecho, después de decir a Barbara por qué estaba ignorando a Bruce de esa manera, se volvió algo bastante divertido tratar de evitar que ella tomara su celular y le dijera a Bruce lo que opinaba. Un par de veces tuvo que lanzarse a los lados para evitar ser atropellado por su silla de ruedas; una vez incluso se lanzó contra él y tomó el celular antes de que cayera al suelo pero afortunadamente el aparato dejó de sonar y, justo cuando iba a contestar, la otra línea colgó.

Con todo eso, inició un maratón de risas con Barbara y le hizo recordar por qué había estado tan enamorado de ella años atrás.

Pero Dick comenzó a cansarse con rapidez y, por supuesto, la antigua Batgirl lo notó. Ella le ofreció el sillón para que durmiera pero él declinó. Le dijo que sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a su apartamento y que no había caso en prolongarlo más.

El camino a casa fue algo exhaustivo. De alguna manera se las arregló para quedar atrapado justo en la hora pico. El tráfico se movía tan lento que Dick podía sentir que los ojos se le cerraban.

Cuando empezó a sentir nauseas se salió de la carretera. La comida con Barbara había estado un poco pesada para su nuevo gusto, pero no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Afortunadamente ella no le exigió que comiera más de la pequeña porción que se había servido, pero con cada mordida podía sentir cómo la comida buscaba una forma de regresar a través de su garganta.

Así que se pasó al asiento de al lado y abrió la puerta por si la comida encontraba ese camino. Respiró profundamente y esperó hasta que las nauseas se fueran. Qué pérdida de tiempo, pensó afligido mientras se pasaba al asiento del conductor. Miró su reloj con cautela: las siete de la noche. Los días en los que podía pasar toda lo noche afuera en su rutina "patrullo doce horas seguidas" y estar listo para trabajar la mañana siguiente parecían tan lejanos; decir que estaba frustrado era quedarse corto.

La quimio había sido bastante benevolente con él hasta ahora, según decían las enfermeras y los doctores. Los efectos secundarios que Richard enfrentaba estaban lejos de ser similares a los que otros pacientes lo hacían. Dos semanas atrás conoció en el hospital a una adolescente con otro tipo de leucemia que inició el tratamiento al mismo tiempo que él, pero cuando Dick la vio el día anterior estaba irreconocible. La pérdida de peso, de cabello, la palidez… no fue el hecho de verla así lo que lo impactó tanto, sino la certeza de que algún día él luciría así. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Claro, había tenido nauseas y se sentía cansado constantemente, unos días atrás el vómito había comenzado, pero sabía que todo eso era sólo el comienzo… y estar consciente de ello no ayudaba nada.

El celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos depresivos. Bruce de nuevo, anunció la pantalla, y por primera vez dejó que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. No lo había apagado en toda la tarde y afortunadamente Barbara no le había preguntado por qué. La verdad es que, aunque era molesto, interrumpiéndolos mientras hablaban, había disfrutado cada momento. Las llamadas eran una sincera disculpa que nunca obtendría de Bruce en persona, y eso lo apreciaba. Mucho.

Las nauseas habían bajado a un nivel tolerable, a uno que Dick estaba acostumbrado ya. Encendió el auto y siguió su camino a Blüdhaven, tratando de imaginar las conversaciones que iba a tener con Bruce cuando regresara.

Pudo sentir la presencia del hombre en el instante que abrió la puerta. Dicho y hecho, unos apurados pasos trajeron al billonario ante sus ojos.

Se miraron por unos instantes, tratando de evaluar el estado del otro. Dick estaba sorprendido: Bruce lucía más agotado de lo que él había visto en mucho tiempo. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, el cuello de su camisa desarreglado. ¿Sin corbata? Bajo circunstancias normales podía decir que Bruce sólo estaba preocupado por algo sucedido en Gotham. Pero nuevamente, él mismo no era la imagen de la salud exactamente.

―¿Dónde has estado?― preguntó Bruce con voz áspera después de un rato.

―Gotham― Dick no pudo resistirse a responder, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer.

Al parecer, Bruce no lo encontró tan divertido.

―¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ¡Estaba enfermo de preocupación!

Al parecer la elección de palabras de Bruce hicieron reír a Dick, irritando más al otro.

Pasó enseguida de él, hacia el baño, riendo. Emergió de nuevo con sus manos llenas de botecitos de píldoras y caminó hacia la cocina.

―¿Cómo sobreviste a Alfred? ― preguntó con voz cantarina.

Bruce lo siguió, dubitativo.

―Está enojado―. Dick asistió con aprobación mientas hurgaba en sus armarios en busca de un vaso―. Y también contigo, por haber huido de esa forma.

¿Huir? Más bien corrido de ahí, muchas gracias, pensó Richard indignado pero en lugar de decirlo respondió con deliberada provocación.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Soy el niño con cáncer ahora, la gente empezara a alejarse de mí. ¿Café?

Bruce apartó con furia el maltratado vaso que Dick le había ofrecido.

―¡¿Es una broma para ti?!

Ante eso, Richard se giró ante él y extendió sus brazos

―Sí Bruce, encuentro todo esto extremadamente divertido.

Bruce falló al tratar de responder. En lugar de eso, sólo miró a Richard profundamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Dick notó por primera vez la pequeña nota que deslizó en la puerta del estudio, arrugada en la mano del mayor.

―¿Así que es cierto? ― su "padre" preguntó después de un rato.

―Sí― respondió Dick con serenidad.

Evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Dick continuó con la preparación de su medicamento.

―¿Desde cuándo?― quiso saber Bruce, hablando en voz baja.

―Fuí diagnosticado hace tres semanas, creo. El tratamiento comenzó hace dos semanas.

Bruce se sentó con pesadez en una de las sillas del comedor.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?―. Casi sonaba dolido. Casi

―Estabas en Hong Kong.

―Pudiste haber llamado.

― No quería decirte esto por teléfono.

La ira volvió a las facciones de Bruce.

―¿Y esto es mejor?― le espetó, agitando el pedazo de papel frenéticamente. Dick se giró hacia él, igualmente enojado, pero Bruce continuó antes de que pudiera formular siquiera si respuesta ―¿Consideraste la posibilidad de que Tim o Damian encontraran esto?, ¿Imaginas cómo se sentirían después de leer que tienes cáncer?

―Sí, se sentirían igual si averiguaran que tú tienes cáncer.

Bruce guardó silencio después de eso.

―Lo siento― admitió finalmente con un suspiro―, es que no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Se sentía bien oírlo. La ira de Dick se disipó al instante.

―Sí, yo tampoco― respondió con honestidad. Tragó las píldoras y se sentó frente a Bruce.

―¿Y ahora qué?

Se encogió de hombros

―No mucho. Esperar y ver si la quimio funciona.

―¿Qué pasa si no?

―Trasplante de médula ósea. Si encuentran un donador.

―¿Tienes los reportes médicos?

Ah, ahí estaba. El detective. Por un segundo Dick pensó que estaba hablando con un pariente preocupado.

―En mi escritorio. Hay dos, uno es de mi hematólogo y otro de mi oncólogo.

Bruce torció el gesto ante la palabra y miró a Richard un largo rato antes de ponerse de pie

―Echaré un vistazo, mientras deberías de empacar.

Dick lo miró desconcertado. Necesitó un segundo para analizar la última parte. Se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió al mayor a su cuarto.

―¿Quieres que haga qué?

Bruce ya estaba leyendo los papeles:

―Empacar.

―¿Para qué?―. Richard sintió un agujero en el estómago. Sabia hacía dónde se dirigía todo eso y no le gustó.

―Para ir a Gotham. Te vienes conmigo― sentenció sin siquiera mirarlo.

―¿Por qué haría eso?― preguntó Dick débilmente y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta buscando sostén.

―No puedes quedarte solo. Y necesitas ser tratado en Gotham General.

―Me siento muy a gusto en Blüdhaven All Saints, gracias.

Eso hizo que Bruce lo mirara finalmente.

―No seas ridículo, no puedes pedirle a Leslie que venga a Blüdhaven sólo para checarte.

Oh Dios, estaba en lo correcto desde el principio. Richard esperaba que su predicción sobre el comportamiento de Bruce fuera erróneo, pero había estado en lo cierto. Comenzó a marearse.

―No necesito que me chequen de nuevo. Mis resultados son muy claros.

Bruce dejó los resultados en el escritorio.

―Tienes veintitrés años. Las personas de veintitrés años no tienen leucemia de la nada.

De pronto, Richard comenzó a sentir dolor en todos los huesos de su cuerpo; el cansancio empezó a invadirlo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― preguntó con voz ronca, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

―Hay algo que no estamos viendo, algún detalle que no ha sido detectado por tus doctores…

Richard cerró los ojos mientras Bruce seguía con su perorata. Comenzó a hacer especulaciones acerca de las posibles causas y variaciones en los tratamientos, pero todo lo que Dick podía escuchar era más agujas y más muestras de sangre. Podía sentir los moretones en sus brazos que obtendría después de que Bruce lo llevara de A hasta B, de exámenes tras exámenes. Casi podía oler el laboratorio y el aroma del perfume de Leslie, podía sentir las manos que lo examinaban de forma tan vívida que comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

―Creo que deberías irte― interrumpió a su padrastro con voz débil.

Bruce se detuvo, sorprendido.

―¿Qué?― preguntó. Caminó hacia donde Dick estaba apoyado y lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza ―¿Qué quieres decir?

Dick se sintió cansado, muy cansado. No podía ver a Bruce a la cara.

―Dije que deberías irte. No puedo lidiar con todo esto ahora.

Bruce lo miró escandalizado.

―¿Qué? ¿No puedes lidiar con qué?

―¡Contigo!―. Richard se sacudió las manos en sus hombros y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, lejos del alcance de Bruce― Necesito que resolver esto, ¿está bien? No puedo estar más en laboratorio u hospitales, he estado mucho ya. No hay nada que hacer, ¡no se trata de una conspiración o de un ataque de algún villano! No me quedan ganas para discutir contigo―. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y miró a Bruce. Tenía una expresión indescifrable. ¿Enojo?, ¿Desilusión? ¿Tristeza? ―¿Entiendes…?― agregó después de unos minutos de silencio y odió el temblor de su voz.

―No― replicó Bruce con su voz de Batman, y en ese momentoDick supo que nunca podría hacer que Bruce lo entendiera. Los sentimientos eran algo tan irracional para Bruce, y para Batman aún más― ¿No puedes lidiar conmigo ahora? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dick quiso llorar.

―Tú haces que todo termine en Gotham. En tu misión. No necesito nada de eso ahora―. Se cruzó de brazos, sonando como un niño de cinco años.

―Eso no es cierto. ¿De qué otra forma debería reaccionar a todo esto?

Un abrazo hubiera estado bien, pensó Richard, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. El rechazo lastimó a Bruce, podía verlo, pero su mente comenzó a nublarse y era incapaz de pensar en una mejor solución a todo eso.

―Es cierto― insistió y continuó antes de que Bruce pudiera interrumpirlo ―¿Qué pasó cuando no aparecí anoche? Cuando ninguno de ustedes supo de mí… ¿Acaso te preocupaste de que algo pudiera pasarme? ¿O solo estabas furioso porque la misión fracasó?

Cuando Bruce no dijo nada la respuesta fue clara.

―¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? ― preguntó.

Richard asistió.

―Me mantendré en contacto― ofreció con mesura.

Bruce pasó a su lado sin decir nada. Dick pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse.

― No les digas aún nada a Tim y Damian― pidió antes de que Bruce se fuera.

―¿Tú les dirás?

―Sí, solo necesito tiempo.

Bruce asistió con lentitud, observó todo con detalle antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Dick suspiró profundamente y miró el lugar donde había estado Bruce.

Acababa de echar a Bruce Wayne. Jason estaría tan orgulloso.

Jason…

Los engranes de su cerebro comenzaron a girar, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras que un plan comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza… Él podía hacer que todo eso sucediera. Él podía hacer que toda la situación mejorara.

Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar a Jason.

Sin embargo, no había razón por la cual preocuparse por ello. Unos días después, Jason lo encontró a él.

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Jason!
> 
> Está bien, antes de que me maten, déjenme explicarme. Me gusta Bruce, y mucho. Solo pienso que es un caso perdido cuando se trata de interacciones humanas, además está obsesionado con su misión. Bruce es muy afortunado de tener gente que saben cómo lidiar con él. Bajo circunstancias normales está bien, pero la situación de Dick no es usual y no puedo imaginar cómo una persona que está tan enferma y cansada quiera lidiar con Bruce. Con este capítulo quería mostrar que Bruce se preocupada pero no de la forma en que Dick lo necesita. Así que, sí. Ahora pueden matarme, pero después extrañaran a Jason.
> 
> Este capítulo resultó más largo de lo que planeaba. Es muy importante para mí. De hecho, toda la historia fue creada alrededor de esta última escena de Bruce y Dick. Espero que les guste. Las respuestas que tuve por el capítulo anterior fueron fantásticas, muchas gracias. Especialmente a esos quienes me señalaron mis errores. Ustedes son geniales.
> 
> Perdón a todos aquellos que quieren ver las reacciones de Tim y Damian, pero Jason tomará tiempo y él no es bueno compartiendo. Pero ellos aparecerán, lo prometo. Uno de mis reviewer se preocupó de que Damian pudiera encontrar la nota en el estudio de Bruce. Y eso hizo que golpeara mi cabeza contra la mesa, nunca se me ocurrió esa idea. Querido reviewer anónimo, eres un genio.
> 
> Love, Pekuxumi.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> De hecho, no esperaba Bruce reaccionará de otra forma. Bruce puede es tan…. Bruce. Sería tan bizarro que abrazara a Dick y se sentara a platicar con él como Alf lo hizo. ¿Ustedes cómo imaginaban que Bruce iba a reaccionar?
> 
> Ohhhhhhh, los capítulos de Jason *o*. Jay es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Batman y en este fic se lleva el papel estelar (o al menos para mí). Lo digo enserio, si ustedes aman a Jayjay amaran ese fic. Créanme.
> 
>  
> 
> Qué tengan una buena semana y los que están en las últimas del semestre (como yo), ¡mucho ánimo! Solo un empujón más.
> 
> Nos vemos la próxima semana :)


	5. Capítulo IV

Lifelines

Capítulo Cuatro.

El tercer día Jason comenzó a preocuparse.

No era un sentimiento definido y, ciertamente, ninguno a los que estaba acostumbrado. Era más como una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago la que le decía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía saber de qué se trataba.

Tampoco era como si ese sentimiento estuviera dirigido a algo en específico. Solía preocuparse por la cantidad de munición que cargaba en los bolsillos antes de saltar ante una bola de criminales idiotas; solía preocuparse por las contusiones, y sí, algunas veces también solía preocuparse por sus compañeros, sólo si los encontraba en un charco de su propia sangre.

Algunas veces. Dependiendo del compañero.

…Está bien, ¿sí?, algunas veces se preocupaba por Harper.

Pero la sensación que tenía ahora, en medio de Blüdhaven en un día soleado, era distinta. Era como si algo estuviera simplemente fuera de lugar. Entre más esperaba, la sensación se hacía más fuerte. Pero claro, caminar en una ciudad ajena a él en pleno sol no era su estilo. No del todo.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y era obvio que era en Blüdhaven, pero le importaba un comino si eso también afectara a Gotham; si afectaba a Batman. Jason había aprendido hacía tiempo que lo que afectaba a Batman eventualmente lo afectaba a él.

Una semana atrás Batman se había vuelto más violento. Muy violento. Jason no interfirió, pero veía todo. Los criminales (pequeños criminales, ¡ni siquiera de verdad!) fueron aplastados por los fuertes puños de su antiguo mentor; la sangre adornaba las paredes y, por un segundo, creyó con certeza que Batman había matado al líder de esa pandilla. Se equivocó, por supuesto, ya que el Remplazo rojo arrastró la pulpa de lo que alguna vez fue su persona al hospital.

Jason no podía asegurarlo ya que miraba desde lejos, pero parecía que el Engendro de demonio y el Remplazo* lucían aturdidos.

La misma situación se repitió los días siguientes, entonces comenzó a sospechar.

La violencia no era nada nuevo para Batman. Jason conocía lo suficiente al hombre detrás de la máscara para saber cuál era la razón de ese comportamiento: algo sucedía con Dick Grayson. Sólo había dos factores que podían provocar sentimientos en el Caballero Oscuro: Gotham y el Chico Maravilla. No era la primera, lo sabía, así que tenía que ser la segunda.

Un poco de investigación bastó para saber que Nightwing no se había visto en Gotham desde hacia tiempo. No podía estar en serios problemas, Jason lo sabría. Un patrullero muerto o herido no se quedaba exactamente como un secreto, especialmente no uno que mantenía a las reporteras ocupadas como el Chico Maravilla lo hacía.

Jason sintió curiosidad. Algún problema entre Grayson y Bruce era la opción más lógica, ocurría con frecuencia y usualmente ponía de mal humor a ambos, lo que significaba que Batman descargaba su frustración en Gotham mientras que Dick se escondía en Blüdhaven o en su circo hasta que se calmara.

Pero cuando Jason llegó a Blüdhaven (no había mucho qué hacer en Gotham con Bruce en ese estado, además quería saber qué lo molestaba), encontró la ciudad en estado de desolación. La primera noche le había puesto los nervios de punta; peor que Gotham. Jason no intervino en ninguno de los crímenes para no llamar la atención y esperó pacientemente por Nightwing. Grayson era demasiado consciente de sus deberes para dejar la ciudad en tal estado sólo por una pelea.

Pero Nightwing no apareció esa noche, y tampoco la siguiente. Así que el tercer día, un sentimiento que tal vez (¡y sólo tal vez!) podía llamarse preocupación, se asentó en sus huesos.

El tercer día, por consiguiente, Jason decidió hacerle una visita a su "hermano".

Sabía su dirección. Grayson se la había dicho en uno de esos momentos sentimentales, y Jason estaba lo suficientemente sentimental para recordarla. Maldita sea su buena memoria. Pero claro, no pensaba tocar el timbre. Grayson vivía justo debajo del techo, lo más arriba posible. Era tan predecible. De hecho, era un milagro que ningún villano o ex novia ardida lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana.

Subió por las escaleras de emergencia y con cuidado se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. No veía a Grayson por ningún lado y esa medida de seguridad tan descuidada era un poco inquietante.

Bueno, no inquietante. Extraña. Era era una palabra mejor, era extraña.

Sin más preámbulos, Jason torció el brazo a través de la abertura, agarró el marco de la ventana y removió todo con unos pocos movimientos de muñeca. Probablemente una alarma silenciosa se activaría en la torre de Oráculo, pero no le importó. No planeaba quedarse mucho.

Nunca antes había estado en el apartamento de Dick. Era interesante, por decir lo menos, pero en general no muy iluminado. Parecía un tanto… abandonado para él, pero considerando el tiempo que Richard pasaba como Nightwing, domando al Engendro del demonio, y trabajando como policía, aquello no parecía tan sorprendente. Su habitación resultó ser completamente lo opuesto, para asombro de Jason. Una cantidad ridícula de mantas apiladas sobre la cama, sólo superado por la (desagradable) torre de ropa sucia que se había formado en una esquina de la habitación.

Jason decidió esperar a su "hermano". No había mucho qué hacer en una ciudad tan aburrida, y la idea de beber una cerveza viendo televisión en la pantalla de Richard parecía bastante entretenida.

Sólo que en el refrigerador no había ninguna cerveza. De hecho, no había nada.

― ¿Pero qué jodidos…? ―murmuró mientras miraba el vacío frigorífico. Bien, había un cartón de leche y algunos recipientes de plástico, pero… ¿comida?, ¿hola?

Eso era extraño.

Preocupado, tomó uno de los recipientes de plástico. No había etiqueta ni nada, pero fuese lo que fuese, se sacudió mucho cuando movió la caja. La curiosidad le ganó, quitó la tapa y miró perplejo los numerosos botecitos de píldoras que estaban ahí.

Tomó uno y leyó la etiqueta. El nombre de Dick estaba ahí junto con un consejo de "ingiérase diario y no vender sin receta médica". Se quedó mirando la etiqueta pero no pudo hallarle ningún sentido. ¿Dolasetrón?1. Nunca había escuchado de ella. ¿Ferumoxytol?2, ¿Eritropoyetina?3, ¿pero qué demonios?

Ahora estaba muy confundido. ¿Le pasaba algo a la sangre de Dick? El último nombre indicaba glóbulos rojos, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso el idiota se envenenó otra vez? Pero por la cantidad de medicamentos...

Vio una nota doblada entre las botellas. Jason notó los nombres que había leído en los frascos y un plan de tratamiento. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Cerró la tapa y colocó la caja de nuevo en la nevera, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. La vertiginosa sensación en su estómago se intensificó y un sentimiento de ansiedad se asentó en él. Ahora la desaparición de Dick parecía más aterradora. De alguna manera el Chico Maravilla estaba enfermo, muy, muy enfermo. El sádico entrenamiento de Batman contenía un básico conocimiento médico, pero Jason no fue capaz de reconocer ninguno de los nombres que acababa de leer. Ni quiera era capaz de recodarlos. Ninguna de ellas era medicación para un resfriado.

Notó de pronto que había comenzado a caminar en círculos. Sólo hacía eso cuando se sentía nervioso. Mierda. Le ordenó a sus pies que se detuvieran y trató de calmarse. No había nada de qué preocuparse, nada de eso era su asunto, no había razón para que le importara.

Casi se había convencido a sí mismo cuando notó que estaba parado frente al calendario, el cual estaba repleto de marcas rojas en los días. Lo miró de cerca, ese era uno de esos días marcados. La siguiente fecha marcada era en cuatro días. Había letras y números escritos con los garabatos de Dick. '2OOPM BASH 2do UTA', fue todo lo que pudo distinguir.

Jason se encontró a sí mismo frente al Blüdhaven All Saints Hospital, realmente enojado con el mundo y todo lo demás.

Hacía cuatro días que había huido el departamento de Richard. Huir. Toda la situación había sido tan extraña, una ola de claustrofobia lo había golpeado como nunca antes y le fue imposible quedarse ahí un segundo más. Fue embarazoso y estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Peor aún, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde aquel día. Había regresado a Gotham al finalizar el día, determinado a nunca visitar Blüdhaven otra vez. Grayson estaba vivo, ¿a quién le importaba su salud? De alguna manera se habría envenenado, o se habría caído de un edificio, o quién sabe, le habrían disparado. Tal vez tenía una lesión que necesitaba de atención médica intensa. Sí, algo como eso. De hecho, una lesión seria era muy posible dada la naturaleza de su profesión.

Quizá le habían disparado. Eso explicaría la furia de Batman. Tal vez la bala golpeó el hígado o un riñón y ahora necesitaba tomar una maldita medicina que afectaba algo en su sangre.

Se sintió satisfecho con esa explicación, pero la sensación en su estómago no disminuía. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que había llegado muy rápido a la conclusión de que '2OOPM BASH 2do UTA' probablemente significaba una cita con el doctor: p.m., Blüdhaven All Saints Hospital. El resto de la nota, por lo tanto, debía ser una parte específica del hospital.

Al cuarto día, se rindió y condujo de vuelta a Blüdhaven. Estacionó su moto en algún callejón y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Estaba de muy, muy mal humor.

Por su bien, Grayson debería de tener ahora alguna cerveza en su refrigerador.

Checando un mapa del hospital confirmó sus sospechas muy rápido: había dos unidades de tratamiento ambulatorio 4; 'UTA'.

Se dirigió hacía la segunda unidad, gruñendo a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

La segunda área de tratamiento ambulatorio no era más que una habitación enorme con varias camas y distintos anaqueles. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Algunas de las camas estaban escondidas detrás de delgadas cortinas, indicando que estaban ocupadas; un par de enfermeras cruzaban de prisa el cuarto checando transfusiones y signos vitales. Richard no se veía por ninguna parte.

Jason esperó por unos minutos. Por fin, sólo una enfermera se quedó en la habitación y cuando ésta desapareció detrás de una cortina, él se deslizó en silencio.

Sigilosamente caminó por toda la habitación, buscando entre los papeles y en reportes que colocaban en los gabinetes de las camas. Sus ojos por fin reconocieron un nombre y se detuvo abruptamente, tomando el documento.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando una voz conocida lo sobresaltó:

―Aww, hay muchas cosas privadas ahí, Jay. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Grayson. Mierda.

Jason hubiera preferido evitarlo, pero seguramente el Chico Maravilla de papi notó su presencia desde que pisó la habitación.

Tiró de la cortina a regañadientes y apareció, un muy sonriente, Dick Grayson. Ack, qué desesperante. Jason ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿Por qué privadas? ¿Es una lista de todas tus enfermedades sexuales?― preguntó mientras dirigía su atención al documento nuevamente―. Dick se rió un poco. La falta de respuestas inteligentes siempre era agradable con Jason. Los ojos de éste se deslizaron a través de las tablas y las anotaciones―. Richard John Grayson…. Aplazado por diagnóstico sospechoso de blah, blah … alto nivel de leucocitos5… aburrido … bajo nivel de eritrocitos6… ¡abuuurido! ... suma de trombocitos7… ¡aja! ... ha sido diagnosticado con leucemia mieloide aguda… ¿Qué?―. Miró perplejo las letras, tratando de darles algún sentido. Sabía lo que significaban, claro que lo sabía, sólo que era imposible. Levantó lentamente la vista hacia Grayson, quien esperaba pacientemente por su mirada―. Pero eso es...

Lo miró con incredulidad, pero sus ojos notaron la línea IV que estaba enterrada en el brazo de su hermano y las bolsas con advertencia de peligro biológico arriba de él.

―Oh, sí. Espero que perdones mis terribles cualidades de anfitrión. Me gustaría ofrecerte algo, pero temo que las vacíe yo solo―. Los ojos de Grayson se dirigieron primero a él y luego a una bolsa que estaba casi vacía ahora― Al menos te puedo ofrecer asiento― señaló la solitaria silla enseguida de Jason, quien se sentó con pesadez sobre ésta.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

― ¿Estás de encubierto?― murmuró.

Grayson rió nuevamente, ese bastardo.

―No Jay, desearía estarlo.

―Pero… ―. La mente de Jason trataba con desesperación digerir lo que había leído―, eso significa…

―Cáncer, sí― concluyó Richard por él de una manera muy sobria.

De pronto, Jason deseó que hubiera ahí una herida de bala, un hígado perforado o una arteria rota. Ellos tenían mucha experiencia en eso. Esto… esto era nuevo. Su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Dick no podía tener cáncer. No había manera de que algo así podría ocurrirle al preferido de papi, al mimado Chico Maravilla.

Trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

―Jason― habló Dick sacándolo de sus pensamientos― ¿Estás bien?

Jason parpadeó ante la ironía. ¿Acaso ese idiota acababa de…? Por primera vez examinó realmente la figura frente a él. Pálido, grandes sombras bajo sus ojos. La camisa que vestía estaba muy holgada, pero estaba seguro de que Dick había perdido un par de kilos.

El refrigerador vacío cruzó por sus ojos. La caja llena de medicinas.

Esto era real.

¿Y el idiota acababa de preguntarle si él estaba bien?

Abrió la boca para hablar (o al menos intentarlo), pero una apurada enfermera apreció enseguida e interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

―Richard, creo que hemos terminado por hoy― mencionó mientras tomaba el brazo de Dick y lo desconectaba de la línea IV―. Ya conoces el procedimiento, quédate aquí por unos minutos, timbra si algo sucede.

Dick prometió hacerlo y luego estuvieron solos de nuevo.

Jason aún lo miraba fijamente, Richard comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante el escrutinio.

― ¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Jason al fin con voz ronca.

Richard se encogió de hombros.

―Ahora me voy a casa. Temo que te perdiste la parte donde trato de beber algo y vomitarlo al mismo tiempo― sus ojos vagaron a un, muy bien escondido, cubo que yacía debajo de la cama, pero Jason prefirió no fijarse mucho.

―Lo… siento― Jason finalmente lo dejó salir. Eso era lo se debía decir en esa ocasiones, ¿verdad? Hombre, estaba completamente perdido.

Dick lo miró sorprendido, luego sonrió con sinceridad

―No hay nada que sentir, Jaybird. Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes pero no pude contactarte. Me alegro de que vinieras.

― Sí, estaba…―. Jason falló al tener una buena respuesta. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? Sentía un malestar subir por su pecho que se parecía terriblemente al arrepentimiento. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡No había nada de qué arrepentirse! ¿Cómo lo iba a saber si nadie le había dicho nada? Alguno de los murciélagos pudo haberle… ah, ahí estaba. Ira. Un sentimiento al que estaba más acostumbrado. Se conformó con la rabia y se puso de pie rápidamente.

―Será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu papi llegué para arroparte con una mantita.

Dick se rió ante eso, y Jason juró que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba al Chico Maravilla reírse con desprecio.

―Papi no va a venir, Jay, no te preocupes.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― preguntó desconcertado, deteniéndose abruptamente.

Richard evitó los ojos de Jason

―Ahora no estamos en los mejores términos.

Waw, ¿cuándo entró a zona prohibida?

― ¿No están en los mejores términos? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ― inquirió Jason buscando los ojos de Dick.

Su hermano sonrió con amargura.

―Significa que lo eché la última vez que nos vimos, no hemos hablado desde entonces.

― ¿Lo corriste?―. Jason no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Le gustaba esa zona prohibida. Pero cuando lo pensó mejor, su sonrisa se desvaneció― ¿Él sabe acerca de esto pero está encerrado en Gotham?

Richard asistió ausentemente y se encogió de hombros.

Jason bufó. Eso estaba mal en mucho niveles, ni siquiera sabía por cuál comenzar. Conocía la influencia del hijo favorito de Bruce, así que no podía ser así, ¿verdad?

― ¿Así que Alfred te va a recoger?― preguntó con cautela. Dick negó con la cabeza― ¿El Remplazo?

―Él no sabe aún. Nadie de Gotham vendrá a recogerme, Jay.

Y como una señal, la voz de la enfermera sonó en la habitación.

― ¿Richard? Tu taxi acaba de llamar. Hubo un accidente en la calle principal. Está atorado.

―Tss, probablemente la causó él mismo― murmuró Dick y rodó los ojos.

Jason miró cómo se ponía de pie y notó que el color desaparecía de su rostro.

― ¿Y ahora qué?

― Tomaré el autobús.

Jason no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

―No puedes hablar enserio.

―Sobreviviré― respondió Dick encogiéndose de hombros, pero comenzó a balancearse de inmediato.

Jason lo tomó del brazo al instante.

―A la mierda con eso― gruñó y comenzó a jalar a su protestante hermano hacia la puerta― Yo te llevo.

…

Definitivamente zona prohibida.

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Sip. Lo hice, cambié el POV. No se preocupen, Dick volverá dentro de poco. Solo tenía que estabilizar otra perspectiva, por esos ratos en lo que Dick no podrá narrar… si saben a lo que me refiero.
> 
> También, tengo que decirles que las obligaciones de la vida real están llegado (si pueden llamar universidad vida real...), y tendré que concentrarme en eso más. Sin alarma de hiatus. Planeó actualizar una vez a la semana, tal vez antes o después, depende de mi nivel de frustración. Han sido advertidos. Los rangos Frankenstein y/o Bill Clinton son muy probables.
> 
> … Amo a Jason.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> [1].El dolasetrón se usa para prevenir las náuseas y los vómitos provocados por la quimioterapia contra el cáncer, la anestesia o la cirugía en adultos y en niños. La presentación del dolasetrón es en tabletas para administrarse por vía oral. Por lo general, se toma en el término de una hora antes de la quimioterapia o en el término de 2 horas antes de la cirugía. [2]El Ferumoxytol es un complejo de hierro. Este medicamento se utiliza para tratar la anemia por falta de hierro y para la prevención de enfermos con cáncer (básicamente es para evitar que padezcan anemia). [3]La epoyetina reduce la necesidad de transfusiones de sangre y reduce la sensación de cansancio (también es conocida por evitar la anemia). [4] Las unidades de tratamiento ambulatorio ofrecen servicios como transfusiones de sangre, quimioterapia, administración de medicamentos por vía intravenosa, procedimientos quirúrgicos menores, exámenes del flujo urológico, y muchos otros servicios diversos.
> 
> * En el inglés original su amoroso hermano Jason los llama 'Demon Spaw y Replacement' pero busqué la traducción más exacta… Creo que quedaron bien, al menos el amor aún se conserva.
> 
> Ahora sí, hola~ Sé que es mucha información que leer pero todos estos términos son importantes, pero creo yo, son necesarios para entender bien la historia. Más adelante la autora se explaya más en estos términos médicos y créanme cuando les digo que es importante leerlos, admito que al principio yo los ignoré y tuve que glooglearlo en muchas ocasiones porque no entendía qué sucedida x.x así que no lo hagan.
> 
> Guest: Claro, Bruce se preocupa por sus niños. Sé que en el capítulo anterior se mostró frío y sin muchos sentimientos, pero al final de cuentas, creo que la única forma que él tiene que preocuparse. Más adelante mostrará más de su preocupación.
> 
> …Amo a Jason. Y como dice mi querida beta, LatexoHPo, a Jason lo amas o lo odias.


	6. Capítulo V

Lifelines

Capítulo Cinco.

*Tres semanas después*

—¡Jason!

La voz de Oráculo sonó de pronto e hizo que Jason se sobresaltara tanto que arruinó su aterrizaje.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos…!?

Maldiciendo, se levantó utilizando codos y rodillas y miró a su alrededor, seguro de que en algún lugar un villano loco se estaba riendo a sus expensas.

—Jason, necesitas que…

—¿Cómo demonios hackeaste ésta frecuencia?— interrumpió él, furioso— ¿Cómo sabías siquiera que estaba conectado? ¿Quién de tus jodidos batiamigos está escuchando…?

Oráculo resopló molesta.

—Nadie está escuchando y hackear tus códigos no fue un gran desafío.

—¿Qué quieres?— inquirió Jason. Eso tenía que ser bueno…

—Tienes que ir a Blüdhaven.

… y su sangre se heló.

—¿Por qué?— se escuchó preguntar, moderando su tono de voz mientras la cuestión en su mente se expandía en un ¿Algo le pasó a Dick?

—Dick me pidió que te encontrara. No sé lo que quiere.

La voz de Oráculo sonaba preocupada, pero Jason no la podía culpar. Si Richard, sin embargo, le pidió que lo contactara significaba que estaba bien, ¿verdad?, relativamente hablando. Jasón soltó el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo, se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿Se estaba preocupando mucho? No era como si Dick estuviera en problemas o algo. Durante las últimas tres semanas, la mente de Jason se había vuelto en contra suya imaginando los peores escenarios posibles; algunos de ellos terminaban con la muerte de Dick. Pero cada vez que imaginaba esos escenarios ocurriendo realmente, parecían ridículos. Richard no moriría por un estúpido cáncer, era demasiado terco para eso.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió con sospecha, su descondianza hacia todo lo bati-relacionado siempre prevalecía— ¿Quieres me fije cómo está?

Oráculo estuvo en silencio durante varios segundos mientras Jason se encaminaba hacia su motocicleta.

—Lo siento, Jason, pero considerando su situación… tú serías la última persona que llamaría si estuviera preocupada.

Jason se detuvo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso?

—¿Acaso piensas que yo…? ¡Oh, vamos!—. Eso dolió. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo hizo. ¿En verdad ella pensaba que él caría tan bajo y atacaría a una persona enferma? Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose, pero no estaba seguro si era por ira o por algo que no quería siquiera pensar.

—Bueno, has utilizado trucos bastante bajos en el pasado, Jaybrid— respondió Oráculo con frialdad.

—No me llames así.

—¿Puedo decirle que irás?

—Estoy en camino.

Con esas palabras arrojó su casco rojo en el sucio callejón donde había aprcado su moto y encendió el motor.

La ventana de la cocina estaba abierta. Oráculo debió avisarle que iba en camino.

Jason estaba acuclillado en el alfeizar de la ventana e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de entrar. El apartamento estaba a oscuras, y Dick no estaba por ninguna parte; probablemente estaría dormido.

Jason estaba nervioso, y eso era decir poco. Durante todo el camino hacia Blüdheaven intentó imaginar qué podía querer Dick de él. No pudo pensar en nada, pero un hormigueo de culpa comenzó a hacerse presente por no visitarlo al menos una o dos veces y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La insinuación de Bárbara tampoco ayudaba mucho. Aún se sentía escandalizado por lo que ella había aludido: él nunca —¡nunca!— atacaría a Dick en esa situación. Pero al mismo tiempo, recordó un par de ocasiones en las que había peleado con alguno de sus "hermanos" cuando estaban heridos. Incluso algunas veces, apuntó una vocecita detrás de su cabeza, él mismo había ocasionado esas heridas.

Hmph.

Por otro lado y pensándolo bien… Richard pateó su trasero en varias ocasiones también. Oh, bueno.

Jason sacudió la cabeza. No siempre se puede ganar.

Entró a la habitación haciendo más ruido del necesario. Funcionó. Cuando comenzó a caminar por el cuarto escuchó ecos de pasos a través del apartamento. Por un segundo, sus insitintos no pudieron relacionar esos pasos con los de su hermano; no había la gracia ni ligereza que los caracterizaba.

Cuando las luces se encendieron y Jason giró hacia la fuente de los pasos, un comentario murió en sus labios en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dick.

Lucía terrible. Mientras Jason trataba de recuperar el aliento, se preguntaba si la figura que estaba delante de él era su molestamente hiperactivo hermano "Señor Hago Mortales Hacia Atrás Por Diversión". Ahí no había ningún rastro de él. Dick estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, no de una manera relajada, sino claramente buscando soporte. Parecía más pequeño de lo usual gracias a la sudadera tan holgada que estaba vistiendo…, pensándolo bien, estaba seguro de haberle visto esa sudadera antes, y no lucía tan amplia.

—Jason, gracias por venir— dijo Dick después de un rato con una sonrisa cansada que no llegaba a sus ojos—. Oráculo dijo que no sonabas muy animado.

Había cosas que Jason quería decir, que debía decir, pero la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca parecía muy dañada, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Que se joda Oráculo—. Se ganó una risita que borró la tensión del momento—. Así que… Dickiebird, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti en hora tan ímpia?

—Necesito pedirte un favor— respondió Dick, claramente incómodo—, uno grande.

Jason alzó una ceja. ¿Qué "gran" favor podría Richard querer de él? ¿Qué era tan complicado para hacer a Dick, el Señor Alta Autoéstima, lucir tan avergonzado?

Dick señaló la mesa de la cocina, Jason vio un par de hojas de papel. Cuando los tomó, sus ojos vagaron por un email del Engendro del Demonio1, impreso con muchos anexos.

"Grayson", decía, "Asumo que tu fase de inactividad es resulto de otra de tus estúpidas peleas con la Sra. Gordon. Te estoy enviando un misión ya que tú, claramente, eres incapaz de encontrar una. Damian Wayne."

Jason sonrió abiertamente. Quizá él y el pequeño Demonio tenían más en común de lo que se imaginaba. Podía sentir la tensión liberarse de sus hombros; todo eso era por una misión. Sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

La siguiente página era un reporte completo acerca de un grupo de narcotraficantes activos en Blüdhaven, junto con fechas, lugares y email hackeados.

—¿Están planeando comerciar hoy?— le preguntó a su hermano, quien lo había mirado todo el tiempo.

Dick asintió.

—Es enorme. La mayoría de los padrotes del crimen de Blüdheaven están involucrados de alguna forma.

—¿Y quieres que los atrape? ¿Eso es todo?

Tenía que haber algo más que eso, Jason estaba seguro. Detener a unos narcotraficantes no era exactamente un favor, ni siquiera si éstos estuvieran en una ciudad diferente.

—Sí…— respondió Dick inseguro, evitando el rostro de Jason—. Pero necesito que lo hagas como Nightwing.

Y ahí estaba. En cuestión de milisegundos, el temperamento de Jason llegó al límite.

No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente claro respecto a no querer nada con la Batfamilia y su tonta cruzada contra el crimen? ¿Acaso ese idiota creía que él podía meterse en ese ridículo traje y actuar todo complaciente e hipócrita?

―¿Quieres que haga qué?

Dick se sobresaltó ante el tono tan fuerte. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jason aventó los papeles en la mesa nuevamente y pasó enseguida de él sin decir nada.

―Jay― lo llamó― ¡Jason, espera!―. Jason no soportaría nada de eso. Richard tuvo suerte de que no lo hubiera abofeteado ante tan estúpida idea. ¡El pensar que él podría ir y comportarse como un santurrón…!― Jason, espera. Por favor.

Jason se detuvo en seco. Perplejo. Nunca había escuchado al Chico Maravilla suplicarle por algo, nunca. Se giró lentamente y vio que Dick lo había seguido por el pasillo y ahora se acercaba a él con cautela, sus brazos alzados como si se estuviera rindiendo ante un terrorista armado.

… Jason odio su mente por pensar en esa analogía y se preguntó si acaso Oráculo de alguna manera había tomado un lugar permanente en su conciencia. Argh.

―Tienes treinta segundos― gruñó, y cruzó los brazos ostentosamente.

Dick se pasó una mano por el cabello.

―Sé que es mucho pedir, pero te juro que sólo será esta vez. Yo…

Jason sólo atinó a burlarse.

―¡Jódete, Dick! El archivo decía que era un gran grupo. Habrá más encuentros, otros matones, y ya te conozco a ti y a tu maldita bati-filosofía para saber…

―No me importa el crimen― lo interrumpió Dick y Jason se sorprendió por el comentario―. Esto es acerca de Damian. Si no actúo ya, comenzará a sospechar. Sólo necesito una foto de Nightwing en los periódicos golpeando algunos criminales para hacerlo callar.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Jason.

―¿No les has dicho?― preguntó incrédulo.

Dick agitó la cabeza con lentitud y suspiró, y Jason vio por primera vez toda la fatiga y el agotamiento, sin ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlos. Estaba más pálido que la última vez que lo vio y las bolsas bajo sus ojos contrastaban mucho. Lucía enfermo, muy enfermo.

―Por favor, no me hagas lidiar con Damian hoy…― dijo débilmente y Jason sintió su voluntad desvanecerse. Nadie debería lidiar con el Engendro del Demonio, enfermo o no.

―No creo que tu traje me quede…― dijo pensativamente, y fue incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa cuando Dick le sonrío abiertamente.

Su hermano caminó hacia la estancia, Jason detrás de él. Su cuarto era un desastre, totalmente diferente a la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero Jason no le prestó atención. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por el hecho de que Dick estuviera escribiendo su código de seguridad sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la combinación de sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió, revelando un enorme espacio detrás de la pared, que estaba inteligentemente escondido detrás de una variedad de fotografías que ocultaban incluso las más pequeñas grietas en la pared.

Ahí había un par de trajes de Nightwing, así como bastones y toda la alta tecnología que cualquier murciélago pudiera soñar. Definitivamente más de los que poseía. Genial.

―Creo que tengo uno más grande por aquí― murmuró Dick mientras buscaba entre sus cosas―. Roy me ayudó una vez, tuvimos que confundir a Killer Croc, así que ambos vesti… ah, ¡aquí está!

Y cierto, sacó un traje de Nightwing, idéntico a los otros excepto por el ave roja en el frente.

―¿Rojo?― preguntó Jason, sorprendido.

Dick rodó los ojos.

―Sí, ya conoces a Roy, estaba aún durante su fase de Red Arrow. Gracias a Dios, Croc era la suficientemente estúpido para caer en eso.

Mientras Dick sacaba el resto del equipamiento, Jason tomó el traje y se preguntó cuándo el sermón de 'no matar' comenzaría. Tenía que venir, y ambos discutirían por eso. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Seguro que Dick vio su pistola cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, y era completamente obvio que no lo dejaría.

―Así que, ¿cómo se supone que me ubique en Bl…? ¡Hey!, ¿te encuentras bien?

El estómago de Jason dio un vuelco. En lugar de estar buscando en su closet, Dick estaba apoyado con pesadez contra la puerta, balanceándose peligrosamente. Su cara estaba ceniza, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y la mano en su frente temblaba incontrolablemente.

―Sólo… mareado― murmuró apretando los dientes con fuerza.

―¡Mareado mi trasero!― exclamó Jason con solamente una fracción del pánico que sentía, tomó a Richard del hombro. Bajo la ropa, su hermano temblaba como una hoja.

Jason maldijo su falta de atención. Si Dick estaba tan desesperado para preguntarle si podía tomar el manto de Nightwing, debía estar tan enfermo que el caminar no era siquiera una opción. Luchando contra sus propios miedos, Jason miró la habitación por primera vez, notando el sillón y llevando a su tambaleante hermano hacia éste.

Dick ni siquiera protestó; se dejó caer contra el sillón, subió las rodillas y gimió débilmente.

Jason sintió su corazón volver a un normal y saludable ritmo, y se permitió a sí mismo respirar nuevamente.

―¡¿Qué tan seguido pasa esto?!― demandó con brusquedad, la adrenalina en su sangre le dio a su voz un tono más fuerte.

Dick abrió los ojos rojos lentamente, como si el simple hecho de levantar sus parpados fuera algo exhaustivo para su estado. Jason decidió que no quería una repuesta a su pregunta.

En lugar de eso, se sentó frente a él y buscó la mirada de su hermano con cautela

―¿Qué está pasando?― preguntó con cuidado―. Tú no estabas tan… mal la última vez que te vi― Y eso fue hace tres semanas, su conciencia nunca fallaba en responderle.

Dick sólo junto más las rodillas y metió sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―Esta vez la medicación de la quimio fue más fuerte― respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Por qué?―. Jason sabía muy bien el por qué, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

―Porque la última no estaba funcionando tan bien como los doctores esperaban.

No había nada que pudiera decir. Jason tragó con dificultad.

―¿Cuándo comienza el intercambio de drogas?― preguntó cambiando el tema y sintiéndose horrible.

Pero pareció que a Dick no le importó el cambio y le respondió, mirando el reloj detrás de Jason.

―Oráculo te guiará a través de la cuidad. Le dije todo cuando venías en camino…

Hablaron un poco más acerca de los planes de esa noche, evitando todos los temas importantes e incluso el mirarse el uno al otro. Después de un rato, Jason notó que los párpados de Dick comenzaban a cerrarse y, mirando al reloj, decidió que era tiempo de irse.

―Necesitas dormir, luces como mierda― anunció con firmeza. Dick asistió ausentemente y se acomodó en el sillón en una posición más confortable―... ¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?

Dick lo miró adormilado.

―Mi habitación está muy lejos…

―Oh, cielos…― protestó Jason levantándose y ayudando a su quejica hermano a ponerse de pie― ¿Así es como haces las cosas cuando no estoy cerca?

Continuó quejándose en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio, en parte para sacar la frustración de su sistema, pero la verdad es que no quería escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando Dick finalmente cayó en sus almohadas, Jason fue incapaz de contenerlo más y lo escupió.

―¿No temes que mate a los criminales?

―Por favor no lo hagas― respondió Richard con simpleza, sus parpados cerrados y quizá más dormido que despierto.

Jason se quedó desconcertado.

―Sabes que llevo mi arma conmigo. ¿No me vas a dar un sermón sobre la moral y esas cosas?

―No. Por favor, no mates a nadie…

Para el final de la oración, ya estaba completamente dormido, dejando a Jason perplejo y un poco abrumado, tendría que lidiar con la situación él solo.

-Tres días después-

Dick estaba ocupando sintiéndose miserable y asegurándose de que su cubo estaba a su alcance cuando Jason apareció en la puerta esbozando una gran sonrisa por todo la UTA hasta llegar a su cama.

―Uh… ¿Hola?―saludó un tanto inseguro. Jason se dejó caer en la silla frente a él.

No había visto a su hermano desde que ―milagrosamente― había aceptado tomar el manto de Nightwing por unos días y detener la venta de drogas desde la raíz. Cuando Richard se despertó a la siguiente mañana, su traje y todos los juguetes habían sido cuidadosamente colocados en la mesa de su estancia, pero Jason no estaba por ninguna parte. Oráculo le aseguró que Jason no había herido ni matado a nadie, pero Dick había esperado que Jason se hubiera quedado un poco más, al menos para descansar.

Realmente no esperaba que apareciera en su siguiente quimio, especialmente no tan alegre ni con esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Lo que no significaba, por supuesto, que no es estuviera feliz por eso.

―Adivina lo que leí en el periódico hoy―. Jason sostenía un ejemplar del 'Blüdhaven's Gazette', con una gran imagen de un borroso Nightwing, volando de edificio a edificio, en primera plana―. Asumo que el Engendro del Demonio no interfirió de nuevo.

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron, se llevó una mano a la boca y apuntó el cubo con insistencia. Jason reaccionó de inmediato y se lo alcanzó, no sin antes proferir un sonidito parecido a 'eww'.

Richard gimió y se inclinó hacia el cubo pero sólo estaba tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que no podía suprimir; había estado en lo correcto; había juzgado bien a Jason. No sólo había cumplido con su actuación como Nightwing, también había regresado, y sabía que no era coincidencia que había sido durante su quimio. El periódico que sostenía era viejo, la fecha había sido estratégicamente ocultada por una de sus manos; la fecha era de dos días antes.

Dick se controló a sí mismo. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y se irguió, luciendo enfermo y exahusto, lo que tampoco era mucha actuación. Le regresó el cubo a Jay y murmuró algo como falsa alarma y tomó el periódico.

Sus ojos vagaron por el texto y sobre la imagen, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

―Te ves bien― comentó.

―Claro que sí―. Jason le quitó el periódico como si previniera que Dick lo examinará bien― ¿Te sientes mejor?

Dick asistió. Se sentía más bien que la última vez que se vieron, al menos hasta ahora.

―¿Te divertiste siendo Nightwing?

― No fue tan malo como esperaba― respondió Jason con sinceridad, pero dio vuelta a la página del periódico y continuó con seriedad―. Aunque aquí se afirma que los delincuentes detenidos son probablemente sólo una pequeña parte del grupo.

Dick se abstuvo de señalar que Jason ya le había echado en cara eso antes. En lugar de eso, sólo se encogió de hombros, esperando para sus adentros que Jason diera el siguiente paso.

―Siempre habrá más, no te preocupes por ellos.

―… y Blüdhaven está en muy mal estado, Dick―. Continuó Jason. como si Richard no hubiera dicho nada, hizo un gesto que denotaba algo obvio, pero no vocalizó la siguiente parte.

Pero eso no era un problema; Dick estaba preparado para eso. Sabía cómo era su hermano, sabía que Jason necesitaba una especie de señuelo falso que hiciese parecer que sus acciones parecieran racionales y egoístas, así nadie podría ver su ser tan emocional y cuidadoso. Se parecía mucho a Bruce en ese aspecto. Dick se preguntó si realmente ellos no podían ver sus similitudes.

―Te ofrezco un trato, Jay― dijo Richard y se estiró por su chaqueta. Jason levantó una ceja con curiosidad, dispuesto a escuchar―. Continuas como Nightwing en Blüdhaven hasta que puedas mantener el narcotráfico en la raya― Jason bufó con falsa indignación―, y a cambio, tú obtienes esto― ante esto, Dick le arrojó unas llaves.

Jason abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras reconocía lo que literalmente le había lanzado.

―¿El Lexus? ― preguntó incrédulo― ¿Estas de broma?

Dick agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, una que haría callar a Jason si éste pudiera apartar los ojos del brillante metal

―Parece que no lo usaré en un tiempo, y sería un desperdicio si lo dejara empolvarse en la cochera.

―¡Amigo, me tienes que estar engañando!―. Jason estaba sólo a unos segundos de babear las llaves y Dick no pudo evitar una risita.

―Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? ― preguntó con redundancia.

Jason recobró la compostura

―No puedo abandonar Gotham completamente.

―No es necesario― negoció Dick―. Si nos concentramos en las drogas, será suficiente si sólo te quedas una semana.

―Supongo que podría hacerlo una o dos veces por semana― pensó Jason en voz alta.

Impedir que sus labios se curvaran se estaba volviendo más y más difícil.

―Sólo ten en mente que seré completamente inútil después de la quimio.

Jason lo miró fijamente.

―Así que, básicamente, estarás andando en días de no quimio. ¿Pero qué no tienes las sesiones de quimio cada tres o cuatro días?―. Dick asistió expectante. Esto estaba yendo cada vez mejor―. Entonces limpiaré tu desastre en los días de quimio, y tú puedes hacer las investigaciones cuando estés de pie―. Satisfecho consigo mismo, Jason se recostó―. Tenemos un trato. Sin embargo, tengo que irme ya.

Pronunció su despedida y se dio la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera irse, Dick le lanzó el último tiro.

―¿Quieres tu propias llaves para mi apartamento? En caso que necesite estar en el hospital.

Jason se giró hacia él, contemplado la posibilidad, luego sonrió con aire de suficiencia e hizo tintinear sus nuevas llaves.

―Nah, te recogeré yo. Tengo que quemar mis nuevas llantas, ¿no?

Dick se permitió a sí mismo una palmadita mental.

Si salía de toda esa mierda vivo y su papel como Nightwing seguiría tomado, siempre podría ser el villano enigmático.

-tbc-

Nota de la autora:

Las noticas más asombrosas: ¡La adorable Callypse se ha ofrecido a betear esta historia! Y desde que este capítulo fue una total p****, ella me salvó de mucha vergüenza, dándole sentido a mi rara puntuación y las preposiciones que me saco de la manga. Inglés, tus preposiciones apestan.

El horario que tengo para balancear mi RL y mis escritos va bien así que el siguiente capítulo estará arriba en eso de una semana. Pero tampoco puedo prometer nada ya que los capítulos se están poniendo más y más largos, y las oportunidades de que mi beta eche todo por el escusado si escribo bajo la influencia de la cafeína son altas.

¡Tus feedback son siempre agradecidas!

Love, Pekuxumi.

Nota de la traductora:

¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaason!, amor mío. Lo sé, es bello.


	7. Capítulo VI

Lifelines

Capítulo Seis

-Dos semanas después-

Jason subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Richard cargando una gran bolsa de comestibles en una mano y buscando sus llaves con la otra.

Dick le había entregado su propio par de llaves sin necesidad de decir nada la semana anterior, después de que Jason tuvo que entrar por la ventana de la cocina de nuevo para recoger a su desmayado hermano de las baldosas del baño. La fuerte medicación produjo una reacción más severa en el cuerpo de Dick, lo que resultó en divertidos episodios, tales como "El arte de desmayarse en el baño" o "Tres formas de vomitar tus entrañas", pero la mayoría de éstos fueron aplazamientos, prórrogas o reducciones a las visitas de Richard al doctor. Con todo ello, el acuerdo que tenía con su hermano de pasar por él después de la quimio no funcionó. Jason se ofreció a ir antes, a recogerlo y estar con él durante las sesiones. Dick estaba profundamente aliviado, y un desconocido pero cálido sentimiento en su pecho, le dijo a Jason que eso era lo correcto para hacer.

Este día había dejado a Dick en el hospital y se excusó a sí mismo, enunciando que tenía algo importante qué hacer. Media hora más tarde estaba de pie en la fila de una caja registradora en el supermercado, cuando su hermano le mandó un mensaje. El mensaje fue corto, diciéndole que la quimio se había pospuesto y que iba de regreso a casa.

Probablemente en un taxi, pensó Jason, y sintió esa clase de perturbación que descubrió era capaz de sentir desde que supo la condición de Dick.

Sorprendentemente, mantener un ojo en su hermano no fue ni la mitad de desesperante que pensó sería. La verdad sea dicha, sin la arrogancia y altanería de Nightwing, Dick era, de hecho, una persona fácil de tratar. Fue algo así como una epifanía para Jason; se percató de que nunca habían pasado tiempo como Dick y Jason. Siempre había sido como Nightwing y Red Hood, o como Nightwing y Robin, con problemas de lógica cableados con códigos morales y celos entre ellos. Pero Dick estaba muy exhausto como para importarle cualquier cosa, y Jason estaba con su descubierta simpatía hacia él, así que se llevaban mucho mejor.

Lo que no le importaba perder, sin embargo, era todas esas cosas emocionales que venían incluídas cuando te gustaba alguien, cuando alguien te preocupaba. Era capaz de mantenerlo a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía su aparición constante…, como cuando estaba en la fila del supermercado. ¿Por qué se pospuso la quimio de nuevo?, ¿pospuesta para cuándo?, ¿por qué Dick no lo llamó para que pasara por él?

Ahora jugeteaba con las llaves del apartamento de Dick, esperando que su hermano no estuviera allí. No necesitaba la vergüenza de que descubriera que le estaba haciendo las compras. Después de todo, aún tenía una reputación que mantener.

Los zapatos en la puerta le dijeron que no era su día de suerte. Puso la bolsa en el suelo, buscando a Richard y encontrándolo envuelto en una rídicula cantidad de sábanas sobre el sofá de la sala.

—Hola, Jay…— se esuchó una débil voz en algún lugar bajo la pila.

—¿Qué hay? O mejor dicho, ¿qué está mal?— preguntó Jason casualmente mientras caminaba hacia su hermano.

La montaña de sábanas se movió y un muy pálido y mareado Richard fue visible.

—La quimio se pospuso hasta mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal parece que mi presión arterial es muy baja hoy—. Había un hilo de molestia en la voz de Dick, como si no pudiera creerle a los doctores ni a las enfermeras.

Jason sospechó un poco. Dick le había dicho que se sentía bien cuando lo dejó en el hospital, pero aprendió rápidamente durante su trato con Dick que un "Estoy bien" tenía muchos matices en el vocabulario de su hermano.

—Te ves enfermo— argumentó después de un rato, y no se perdió, mas ignoró, la batimirada de Richard cuando se acercó a él y le tomó la muñeca—… y tu pulso está muy débil.

—Tengo cáncer, ¿qué esperabas, la imagen perfecta de la salud?— debatió Richard agitándose y arrebátando su mano, así podría cruzar los brazos y enfurruñarse como se debía.

Jason se habría enojado en circunstancias normales, pero la clara imagen de los síntomas que se mostraban ante él hizo tintinear el entrenamiento médico que Papi le había dado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?— inquirió con firmeza mientras una hipótesis comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Dick cerró los ojos y se estremeció un poco.

—No me hagas pensar en eso.

—Hablo enserio.

—Yo también.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer.

—¡Dick!

—¿Acaso importa? No es como si fuera a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Jason suspiró dramáticamente y agitó la cabeza: Hipótesis confirmada.

—Chico Maravilla, tienes la presión arterial baja gracias a tu bajo nível de azúcar—. Dick hizo una mueca—. Por eso también te sientes tan mal y te comportas como si tuvieras SPM*.

—¡Yo no…!

—Espera un segundo— interrumpió Jason la protesta y salió de la habitación, rebuscó en la bolsa de víveres y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, regresó con su enfurruñado hermano.

—Bebe esto— dijo y empujó un envase de cartón a las manos de Richard.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó su hermano mientras quitaba la tapa.

—Leche con chocolate.

Jason sintió un rubor trepando por su rostro cuando Dick lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De dónde sacaste es…? ¿Hiciste las compras por mí? ¡Aw! Jay, eso es muy dul… ¡mmph!

—Bebe. Esto— repitió Jason en voz baja, enfatizándolo y moviendo el envase por el rostro de Dick. Florence Nightingale[1] no lo aprobaría, pero con tal idiota, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

Todo fue silencio por un rato. Dick bebía pequeños tragos y Jason miraba cómo algo de color regresaban a su rostro; luego suspiró, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

—Dick, esto no está funcionando—. Richard arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada—. Necesitas ayuda. Vivir solo ya no es una opción para ti.

—Todo está saliendo bien—. Obviamente Dick no quería hablar de eso, pero ahora que Jason había comenzado no había vuelta atrás.

—No puedo estar aquí 24/7.

—No te preocupes, Jay. Eres muy buena enfermera.

—No me refiero a eso.

Jason estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Entendía que Richard quisiera salvar su independencia lo más que pudiera, pero, ¡diablos!, él era la última persona que podía sermonearlo. Necesitaba hablar con Bruce. Había una fina línea entra la razón y la estupidez, y Dick estaba tomando el mal camino.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—¿Cuánto más piensas que podrás soportarlo? ¡Apenas puedes caminar al baño cuando no estoy cerca!—. El rostro de Richard comenzó a oscurecerse y gruñó audiblemente—. Necesitas hacer las paces con Bruce— soltó Jason finalmente.

Su ausencia en este lío era inexcusable, e hizo que las creencias de Jason acerca de su relación fueran obsoletas, pero aún más pasmoso era la terquedad de Dick y la absoluta negativa a dar el brazo a tocer. Como ahora.

Dick hizo una mueca.

—Mh, mira quién habla.

Así que tomarían ese camino, Jason lo veía venir, era cuestión de tiempo. Aún así intentó mantenerse como la voz de la razón, una posición con la que no estaba muy familiarizado.

—Mira— intentó con un claro voleo—, sé que Bruce es un bastardo testarudo. Sé que es difícil hacerlo actuar como un ser humano. Pero esto que estás haciendo— hizo un gesto que indicaba toda la situación— no está funcionando. Esta no es la manera de obtener su atención.

Dick se rió con desdén.

—Eso es fuerte viniendo del chico que asesina gente porque Papi no lo abraza— dijo con veneno impregnado en sus palabras.

En unos segundos, Jason estaba frente a él con una mano agarrando su camisa y muy cerca de perder el control.

—Di eso de nuevo, Chico Maravilla— gruñó con su mejor imitación de Batman.

Dick no estaba impresionado. Miraba a Jason con calma, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Dije, eso es fuerte vini…

El agarre de Dick se intensificó; estaba al borde, a punto de hacer algo muy, muy estúpido, como golpear a su enfermo e indefenso, pero totalmente culpable, hermano.

—No te atrevas a actuar como si tuvieras alguna idea de Bruce y de mí— murmuró apretando los dientes.

—Oh, ¿y tú tienes algunas idea acerca de Bruce?— refutó Dick bajo su agarre, soltando una risita, casi como Nightwing, casi como si quisiera empujarlo hasta su límite. Qué fácil era caer de nuevo en sus antiguos papeles…

—He tenido suficiente de éste santurrón y vergonzoso acto que intentas mantener— escupió Jason y acercó a Dick a su cara, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia— ¿No es esta pelea la excusa perfecta para ganar tiempo antes de enfrentar a tus preciosos hermanitos?

No habían sido más que palabras al azar, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que Richard parpadeó y procedió a entrecerrar los ojos, lo que dijo había dado en el blanco. Una astuta sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y empujó a su hermano de vuelta a los cojines.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto?— inquirió regodeándose— No les has dicho porque no puedes soportar decepcionarlos. No quieres que vean a su Oh-Tan-Glorioso-Hermano débil y tan humano, justo como todos. ¿Sabes qué, Chico Maravilla? No eres nada de eso.

—Lo dice el chico que aún se tiñe el cabello para parecerse a mí.

Y eso fue ir muy lejos. Provocó que Jason se colocará justo al borde de todos aquellos recuerdos y creencias que pensaba había desechado hasta ahora. Escupió la siguiente oración sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Era el mecanismo de defensa que había necesitado durante su vida en las calles y del cuál nunca pudo deshacerse.

—Bien, entonces ve y miénteles si estás tan interesado en morir solo.

Fue un golpe bajo, uno del cual Jason se arrepintió en el momento que pasó a través de sus labios. Si hirió a Richard con él, no lo demostró. En lugar de ello, su hermano reorganizó sus sábanas y cojines, le lanzó una mirada asesina y le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina:

—Es la primera vez en el día que sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Había sólo dos formas de lidiar con algo como eso, y ya que Jason no quería darle el gusto a Oráculo, salió pivoteando de ahí.

Más tarde esa noche, vestido completamente como Nightwing y en la cima del edificio más alto de Blüdhaven, Jason Todd se sintió miserable.

Había detenido a los traficantes de drogas de esa noche hacia horas, además había derrotado a cualquier criminal con el que pudo toparse, aunque eso no era parte del trato y fue completamente aburrido, pero no quería regresar al departamento de Dick. Necesitaba disculparse cuando regresara; había ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Richard también, nadie cuestionaba eso, pero podía llamar a su enfermedad, su tratamiento y su nivel de azúcar en su defensa, mientras que él, Jason, sólo podía culpar a su mal temperamento.

Lo que le molestaba más que la pelea en sí, era cuán fácil Dick podía presionar sus botones. Había comenzado la discusión con absoluta certeza acerca de la verdad y lógica detrás de su preocupación, y con sólo unas pocas oraciones, Dick había destruido eso y lo había arrojado al precipicio. Dick despertó en él sentimientos que creía enterrados y superados hacia años, y toda la situación se transformó en una vergonzosa pelea entre dos niños para averiguar quién era el preferido de Papi.

Incluso más desconcertante que eso, era la pregunta de por qué nunca habían hecho eso antes. Claro, él y Nightwing habían discutido antes, insultado y presionado, pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca antes Richard había lanzado un golpe tan bajo como para utilizar su experiencia cercana a la muerte para callarlo…

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido de pronto cuando una oscura y siniestra sombra se cernió sobre él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo aterrizar sin hacer ningún ruido, alzándose a sí mismo en toda su extensión y, finalmente, girando hacia él.

Su noche se tornó aún peor, mostrándole completamente una nueva definición de la expresión "Jodido".

—Nightwing— le llamó una fría voz.

Esto se pondría bien.

Jason se giró para encarar a Batman, parcialmente preparado para todos esos sentimientos que rozaron su pecho en el momento en que posó sus ojos en los del su antiguo mentor. La expresión de Batman era como la de una estatua: fría y ajena de emociones. Mientras todo el mundo pensaba que ese era el rostro usual de Batman, él, Jason, conocía lo suficientemente al hombre para reconocer los diferentes matices de su mal humor. Este prometía muchos problemas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Batman.

Jason falló en responder al instante. Pudo haber sonado como una pregunta, pero en realidad era una orden. Reporte completo. Ahora.

Jason señaló el ave carmín en su traje.

—Juego a ser Nightwing, obviamente.

Batman gruñó, y Jason se dio cuenta de que ese podría haber sido el mayor "jódete" que había sido capaz de lanzar a Bruce. Todo lo que dijo o hizo se podía traducir en el hecho de que Richard le había pedido ayuda a él y no a Bruce.

—¿Por qué?

Batman comenzaba a sonar ansioso, furioso.

—Porque me pidió que lo hiciera— respondió Jason disfrutando los pocos segundos en los cuales el rostro de Batman perdió algo del usual aplomo mientras intentaba darle sentido a sus palabras, buscando alguna pieza faltante o alguna pista que le indicara que estaba mintiendo.

Pero ahí no había nada, ya que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas. Jason nunca había tenido tanto poder sobre Batman como en ese momento. Y le encantó.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Jason? ¿Por qué tú harías esto por él?

De hecho era una muy buena pregunta, una que Jason nunca había sido capaz de responder, pero estaba más distraído por la forma en la que Batman pronunció el "tú", como si él no fuera nada más que una sucia y despreciable rata de alcantarilla.

—Me pidió que lo ayudara— respondió, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra—. Está enfermo, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Batman reaccionó al instante: músculos tensos, mandíbula apretada, dedos flexionados sobre el cinturón. Jason se puso en guardia con aire de suficiencia. Algunas veces era tan sencillo…

—No me presiones— le advirtió Batman, delineando las palabras.

—Oh, no quería ofenderte— replicó Jason con fingida sorpresa—. Sólo pensé que tal vez, a juzgar por tu ausencia las últimas semanas, tenías cosas más importantes en tu cabeza.

—Él no me quiere ahí.

La voz no era la de Batman, notó Jason asombrado. Esta vez era Bruce el que hablaba, finalmente. Quizá ahora sería capaz de meterle algo de sentido común a esa dura cabeza.

—Él no necesita a Batman ahí— dijo Jason con cuidado. No sabía cómo podía hacerlo más obvio. ¿Quizá un letrero con luces de neón parpadeantes…?

La oscura figura delante de él no respondió, pero Jason pudo escuchar un suspiro. Ninguno habló ni se movió por un rato.

—… ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Bruce finalmente.

Jason hizo una mueca, pero eso era más que satisfactorio. Tal vez uno de esos cabezas huecas por fin lo escucharía.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo ves por ti mismo? Estará en el hospital mañana a las tres.

Vio cómo Batman se giró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó arrojándose del edificio antes de que pudiera escucharle algo.

Diablos, se sentía bien desdeñarlo al menos una vez.

Jason estaba tan distraído con sus novedades que no notó que Richard todavía estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala al momento en que se quitaba la máscara de Nihtwing.

—¿Jason? ¿Está todo bien?

Se giró sobre sus talones, buscando el origen de la voz y se dio cuenta de que Dick aún estaba ahí, despierto y probablemente esperando por él. La pelea de más temprano regresó a su mente. Debía disculparse. Caminó hacia su hermano pero encontró que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Deseó haberse dejado la máscara por más tiempo; el hecho de esconderse detrás de una siempre le daba más valentía.

De pronto, las palabras en las que estaba pensando llegaron a sus oídos, destruyendo el silencio entre ellos.

—Lo siento— dijo Dick con una voz firme y clara, y cuando Jason lo miró sorprendido, se encogió de hombros y continuó—. No tenía derecho de decirte nada de eso.

¿Por qué fue tan fácil para ese bastardo decirlo? Él necesitó horas sólo para admitir a sí mismo que sentía lo que sentía.

—Sí… yo tampoco— respondió sin mucha convicción, intentando todavía recordar las palabras que había estado practicando antes de que Bruce se apareciera y destruyera ese balance que por fin había podido formar. Bruce… ¿Debería decirle a Dick acerca de él?

—Tenías razón, ¿sabes?— continuó Dick, sacando a Jason de sus cavilaciones sobre su padre adoptivo— Acerca de todo: mis condiciones de vida; de Tim y Damian… estoy preocupado por ellos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Jason en voz baja, sentándose a un lado de Dick, observando un grande y amarillento moretón en su antebrazo, uno que, sabía con seguridad, no estaba ahí la última vez que lo vio.

Dick malinterpretó la pregunta.

—Porque no habrá nadie que los ayude a hacerle frente a… esto— hizo un gesto inseguro señalando toda la situación.

Jason atrapó su brazo en el aire y lo acercó a él para examinarlo de cerca.

—No— sentenció— Digo, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con esto?— y con "esto" se refería a ese feo y enorme moretón.

Dick se rió con nerviosismo. Atrapado.

—Oh, no es nada. Como que… me tropecé cuando no estabas.

Jason suspiró. Tropecé, claro.

—Así que te ganaste una nueva insignia mientras conversabas con el suelo.

—Fue la bañera. Pero sí, totalmente— sonrió Richard y recuperó su brazo—. La siguiente fase de recuperación comienza el viernes. Le preguntaré a Bruce si puedo visitarlos la próxima semana.

Jason asintió con aprobación.

—Estoy seguro de que estará más que feliz de llevar a su Chico Maravilla a casa.

Richard no respondió a eso y Jason se preocupó de haber sonado demasiado rudo. Pero entonces su hermano suspiró profundamente, subió las rodillas y dejó descansar su cabeza contra el sillón.

—¿Jay?— preguntó con más cautela de la que Jason podía sentirse cómodo— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo acerca de Bruce?— Aquí viene. Jason asintió desconfiado, su disconformidad claramente visible— Esa idea que tienes de Bruce y de mí, y de nuestra gran relación… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

La pregunta no era nada de lo que Jason esperaba, absolutamente no. Miró a Dick confundido, sin saber realmente qué decir. ¿De dónde tuvo esa idea de su lazo padre/hijo? ¿No era demasiado obvio?

…

… …

No, al parecer no, y de pronto todo fue claro para Jason. Ellos no fueron muy cercanos durante sus días de Robin, rara vez trabajaron juntos. Dick había estado muy ocupado en la Torre de los Titanes, sólo visitando a Alfred de vez en cuando. Esas visitas habían estado llenas de peleas y gritos entre Dick y Bruce, o con silenciosas cenas donde nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Jason había estado celoso, celoso como nadie; pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca estuvo celoso de su relación. Había sentido celos de Dick en general, de sus habilidades, del cómo era amado por todos.

Luego murió y cuando regresó…

—El Joker— dijo finalmente con voz entrecortada—. Si hubieras sido tú, él lo habría matado.

Y eso era cierto, con o sin esa gran relación. Jason simplemente lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien.

Dick lo miró con tristeza. Había esperado esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué piensas que él me ama más a mí que a ti?

Jason hizo una mueca. No quería discutir acerca de eso ahora, o nunca. De todas formas, ¿había algún punto en eso? Miró hacia otro lado con severidad, negándose a responder las preguntas retóricas de Dick.

Su hermano agitó la cabeza con pena.

—Eso no es cierto, Jay. Espero que algún día seas capaz de verlo.

-Al día siguiente-

Bruce se detuvo en la unidad de tratamiento ambulatorio durante una de las discusiones de Jason y Dick acerca de la vida y esas cosas. No notaron cuando entró, un trato al que Bruce Wayne, CEO de Wayne Entreprises y famoso billonario, no estaba acostumbrado.

—… y por eso te digo, ¡es el nombre de un personaje animado!

—¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Ese personaje fue nombrado a partir del personaje de Dickens.

—Estoy seguro de que Dickens nunca escribió un libro acerca de un ganso codicioso.

—¡Por supuesto que no!… Y era un pato.

—¿Cómo sabes que era un pato?

—¡Por que la caricatura se llamaba Patoaventuras!

—¿Charles Dickens escribió un libro llamado Patoaventuras?[2]

Richard se golpeó la frente con el brazo que no estaba conectado a la línea intravenosa y se dejó caer en su mullida almohada.

—Oh Dios, por favor dime que las drogas me están haciendo efecto y estoy imaginando esta conversación.

—¿Y eso sería mejor para ti?—. Jason se cruzó de brazos ofendido, y sólo entonces, porque tuvo que fingir una cara de enfurruñamiento convincente, pudo notar al hombre que estaba unos metros más allá.

—Hola Jason. Dick— habló Bruce, inseguro, viendo cómo los ojos de sus hijos lo miraban con asombro. Cuánto de esa sorpresa que Jason demostraba era real, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que la sorpresa de Dick era real, y eso le dolió un poco.

Dio unos precarios pasos hacia ellos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio cómo su hijo mayor perdía el color de su rostro, para luego volverse de un verde enfermizo, inclinándose hacia delante. Jason reaccionó al instante, sacando un cubo de quién sabe dónde y pasándoselo de manera casi profesional a Richard en el momento en que empezó a vomitar.

Bruce miró la escena sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Compasivamente, Jason volvió a su asiento y se volvió a él.

—No lo tomes personal, así es como saluda a todos.

Bruce encontró su confianza después de unos confusos segundos, y se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse a un lado de su, demasiado, pálido hijo. Bajo la curiosa mirada de Jason, empezó a palmear indecisamente la espalda de Richard, pero continuó con la tranquilizadora caricia cuando las arcadas aumentaron y el temblor empeoró.

Cuando las arcadas finalmente terminaron y Dick comenzó a jadear, Bruce, cuidadosamente, deslizó un brazo bajo su hijo y lo atrajo hacia él. Richard no se resistió, simplemente se dejó caer contra el ancho pecho.

Preocupado de arruinar el momento, Jason sólo se estiró para retirar el cubo y le hizo una seña a Bruce para que tomara el vaso de agua. Jason, notó Bruce, tendría que salvar su trasero un par de veces en el futuro.

Le alcanzó el agua a Richard, tratando de ignorar cuánto temblaban las manos de su hijo o cuán delgado se veía bajo la ropa. Intentó verbalizar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza.

—Dick, escucha… uh, sé que…. No fui exactamente…

—…Basta— interrumpió Dick entre sorbo y sorbo de aire y, simplemente, se recostó contra él con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente.

Bruce pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros de forma protectora.

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más confortables posibles, hasta que Jason decidió romperlo. Sacó el crucigrama que había causado tantos estragos antes y comenzó a leer:

—Último líder de la URSS, nueve letras.

—Gorbachov— contestó Dick con voz débil.

—Oh, vamos, ¡estás haciendo esta mierda a propósito!— argumentó Jason al instante— Obviamente, esa es una marca de vodka.

Bruce sólo atinó a reír mientras Richard soltó un gemido de frustración y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-tbc-

Nota de la autora:

Los hombres con azúcar baja realmente se comportan como si tuvieran SPM. Durante mis días de paramédica, unas veces llegamos a darles un tampón ^^ (solo uno de ellos aceptó).

Este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora. Tenía planeado subirlo como dos capis separados pero me di cuenta de que no podía cortarlo. Y ya que alcanzamos la marca de 100-review, piensen el esto como una recompensa ;)

Y ahora, estoy muy feliz de anunciar: En el próximo capítulo: ¡Tim y Damian!

Nota de la traductora:

*SPM: O el tan odiado Síndrome Pre-Menstrual. Cuando nosotras las mujeres nos ponemos fastidiosas, enojonas y empalagosas al mismo tiempo.

[1] Florence Nightingale es considerada la Madre de la enfermería moderna. Fue una pionera en muchas técnicas para el cuidado del paciente. Esta mujer londinense fue tan influyente para la ciencia médica actual que el Día internacional de la Enfermería se celebra en su cumpleaños.

[2] Adoro esta escena. ¿Alguien recuerda la caricatura de Patoaventuras? Esa en la que salía el tío McPato y sus tres sobrinos. Bien, en el inglés original el Tío McPato se llamaba Scrooge en honor al personaje de la novela 'Un cuento de Navidad' escrita por Charles Dickens. He ahí la confusión de Jay.

¡Timmy y Dami! Oh, sí. Mis amores. ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionaran estos niños? Me imagino que cada uno de ustedes tiene sus teorías.

Logré terminar el capítulo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Justo terminé mis exámenes y comencé a traducirlo. Una vez que me puse enserio, no pude detenerme .Además, LatexoHPo es una genial Beta que trabaja muy rápido. Gracias a ella salió tan pronto este capítulo.

Y hablando de mi beta, ella me presentó una idea interesante: Jason piensa que Batman hubiera matado al Joker si Dick hubiera estado en su lugar. Personalmente creo que Bruce igualmente no lo hubiera matado, todos sabemos acerca del –algunas veces tan odiado- código moral que tiene. Diablos, estoy segura de que Batman no tomará venganza de esa índole contra Talia.

¿Ustedes qué opinan?


	8. Chapter 8

Lifelines

Capítulo Siete

Richard observó su reflejo a través de la vitrina en la oficina del doctor. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el cabello tan corto, quizá durante sus días en Gotham Academy. Ya echaba de menos sus largos mechones de cabello, aunque estaba seguro de que Alfred aprobaría la versión más corta.

Su doctora estaba hablando, los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora. Parloteaba acerca de su nivel de leucocitos y su falta de granulocitos[1], y quién sabe qué diablos más. Dick se pasó una mano a través de su nuevo corte. Decidió que no le gustaba. Pero no importaba, de cualquier modo no tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse a él; simplemente no había forma de que su tratamiento no le afectara para nada. Era un milagro que hubiera atravesado dos fases de quimio con el cabello en su lugar.

Indestructible cabello gitano, había bromeado con las enfermeras, si Alfred no podía domarlo, nada podría. Pero durante las últimas semanas de su tratamiento, incluso su cabello anti-Alfred había comenzado a ceder.

—Señor Grayson, ¿me está escuchando?— preguntó molesta la doctora Flores, levantando al fin la mirada de su pantalla.

—Por supuesto— respondió él cortésmente, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa encantadora—, acaba de decirme que el nivel de leucocitos [2] mutantes en mi sangre es muy alto, mientras que mi nivel de trombocitos y eritrocitos[3] ha disminuido más. Supongo que, por lo tanto, la quimio no está funcionando.

La doctora Flores lo miró sorprendida, luego asintió y acercó una pila de papeles, continuando con sus términos médicos y mensajes apocalípticos que Dick no quería escuchar. Prefería pensar en su cabello, aunque tampoco era un tema muy feliz que digamos. Sólo se lo había cortado de esa manera por el bien de su familia: Alfred no lo había visto hacia más de un mes, y Tim y Damian, que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, no lo habían visto hacia más tiempo. Mostrándose ante ellos, gloriosamente calvo, los sorprendería más de lo que merecían, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que lo vieran cada mañana recogiendo su cabello de la almohada.

Su mente vagaba en la próxima semana que pasaría en Gotham. Sus maletas ya hechas estaban en la cajuela del auto de Jason, quien esperaba por él después de que terminara esa larga e innecesaria consulta que no le decía nada que no hubiera adivinado antes.

—Así que, básicamente— interrumpió a la Dra. Flores después de haber leído el encabezado de las hojas que sostenía—, me está diciendo que será mejor que encontremos un donador de médula ósea.

—Sí— respondió ella un tanto indignada—. Por favor, llene los documentos tan pronto como le sea posible y regréselos. Sin embargo, es muy pronto para descartar la quimioterapia completamente. Dos fases sin llegar a remisión es algo crítico, pero tampoco hemos llegado al final del camino—. Dick asintió mecánicamente. Cómo odiaba esas frases prefabricadas—. Tomando en cuenta que encontrar un donador adecuado tomará algo de tiempo, y una quimioterapia exitosa aún es factible, le vamos a poner en remisión hasta la próxima fase de su tratamiento.

Richard se estremeció con esas palabras.

—¿Quiere decir…?

—Una dosis más fuerte, sí. Vamos a extender su fase de recuperación a diez días, así estará completamente restablecido. Depende de cómo le afecte el tratamiento, tendremos que considerar un establecimiento aquí.

—Claro…— dijo estupefacto. Absolutamente no, fue lo que pensó.

La doctora lo acompañó a la puerta después de eso, siempre amable y sonriente, y Dick encontró muy difícil regresarle sus cortesías. Su mente aún intentaba darle sentido a la frase "una dosis más fuerte", tratando, en vano, de entender qué podría ser más extremo que la cosa que le habían dado las últimas semanas. Se preguntó si era normal estar más aterrado por el tratamiento que por la enfermedad en sí, porque él sí lo estaba.

Jason encendía un nuevo cigarrillo cuando Dick apareció. En el segundo que lo vio, el cigarro fue arrojado al concreto y aplastado por su bota. Eso hizo a Richard darse cuenta por primera vez que Jason no había fumado un solo cigarrillo en su presencia desde que supo acerca de la leucemia.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?— preguntó Jason, sospechoso— ¿Buenas noticias de la doc?

Richard agitó el papel en dirección a su hermano y se dirigió al auto, explicándole sin mucho entusiasmo todo acerca de donaciones de médula ósea y bases de datos médicas nacionales mientras caminaban.

Cuando pasaron la señal que indicaba la ciudad de Gotham, Dick no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Vamos, no será tan malo— intentó animarlo Jason, después de darle una rápida mirada—. Estás siendo muy dramático.

—Al menos Alfred estará feliz de que al fin me deshice de mi "estilo hippy"— murmuró Dick hoscamente.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Cristo, Dick!— exclamó Jason, distrayendo a su hermano del hecho de que estaban tomando la avenida principal— ¡¿Estuviste durmiendo como tronco dos días, y en las tres horas que llevas despierto te has estado quejando de tu cabello?!

—Sólo estás celoso porque tu coloración no refleja los rayos del sol de forma natural y saludable—. El horror que escaló por el rostro de Jay le dijo que ya sabía a qué se refería, pero aún así quiso asegurarse—. Lo leí en la etiqueta de tu tinte, por si te lo estás preguntando.

Jason maldijo bien y bonito, y pisó los frenos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—… de pronto no me siento tan mal por tirarte aquí—. Richard no se movió—. Tienes que bajarte. Seguramente Alfred te está esperando en la puerta—. Silencio—. El servicio de transporte sólo está incluido después de la quimio, ya deberías saber eso.

Dick estaba ocupado viéndose las manos y sintiéndose miserable.

Jason suspiró.

—Llámame si algo pasa, ¿está bien? Puedo venir por ti cuando sea.

—¿Jay?— preguntó Dick con seriedad girándose hacia él— ¿Crees que le guste mi nuevo corte?

Jason prácticamente lo aventó del auto, con maletas y maldiciones, pero éstas desaparecieron bajo la risa de Dick.

Y cuando Jason salió de ahí, chillando los neumáticos y haciendo un gesto que Alfred no aprobaría, toda la situación ya no fue tan divertida, pero sí muy, muy escalofriante.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él y Bruce apareció a su lado; una mezcla de preocupación y regocijo era evidente en su rostro. Al parecer, Jasón había estado en lo correcto: Alfred y Bruce sabían que había llegado en el momento en que tocaron el suelo de la propiedad.

—Dick— asintió Bruce como bienvenida y tomó las maletas de su hijo— ¿Estás bien?

—No— respondió Dick con simpleza, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió justo como Richard había esperado. Alfred le dio un pequeño abrazo, comentó acerca de su cabello e intentó, sin éxito, esconder su preocupación. Bruce meramente se fue a organizar todo para su estancia, y Dick se abstuvo de señalar que no, no planeaba quedarse más de esa semana. Aún tenía que enfrentar a sus hermanos y sólo tenía fuerzas para un drama a diario.

Afortunadamente, Tim y Damian no estaban; Alfred había enviado a Tim a recoger a su hermano menor de la escuela justo minutos antes de que Jason dejara a Richard.

Cuando Tim y Damian por fin llegaron, los tres hombres estaban sentados en la sala frente a la chimenea, bebiendo té. La chimenea estaba encendida, probablemente por primera vez en años, y Dick sospechó que había sido encendida por su bien. No se quejaba ya que, de hecho, se estaba congelado, aunque era una tarde de octubre y vestía tres capas de ropa que se puso para esconder cuánto peso había perdido.

Alfred parloteaba acerca de Inglaterra cuando la puerta del frente fue golpeaba y las voces de Tim y Damian llenaron al mansión… con insultos y maldiciones. Dick sonrió: algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Nunca pensó que algún día uno de esos hechos podían hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tim entró primero, obviamente molesto y tratando de zafarse de los insultos en árabe que lo perseguían. Maldecía entre dientes, una vena palpitando visiblemente en su frente, pero todo eso desapareció en el instante en que vio a Richard.

—¡Dick!— exclamó, su voz sonaba un tanto chillona gracias al cambio de voz*, Dick hizo una nota mental de molestarlo por eso después.

Se puso de pie y dejó que Tim lo abrazara fuertemente, quejándose ya por la "pequeña peste"-

Tim se retiró, le dio una completa escaneada con su mirada y estaba a punto de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, cuando "la pequeña peste" entró silenciosamente a la habitación y distrajo a Richard.

—Damian, ¿cómo estás?— le preguntó con entusiasmo, pero el ex asesino lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?— inquirió— Parece que te explotó una bomba atómica.

Dick rió.

—Algo así—. Con un gesto indició a Bruce y a Alfred que abandonaran la habitación—. Siéntense, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Damian caminó hacia el sofá, claramente molesto, mientras Bruce y Alfred dejaban la habitación no sin antes darle una palmada de apoyo a Dick. Tim lo miró y sospechó de inmediato.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó, pero Dick sólo le señaló que se sentara, hasta que lo hizo de mala gana.

—Damian, Tim, necesito decirles algo— comenzó Dick tímidamente, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Ellos lo miraron con grandes ojos, mezcla de preocupación y confusión—. Sé que debí haberles dicho antes, definitivamen…

—¿Es acerca del falso Nightwing?— lo interrumpió Damian con rudeza.

Richard se estremeció, había esperado que esa parte de la ecuación se hubiera mantenido oculta por un poco más de tiempo, pero por supuesto, Damian sólo estaba interesado en todo lo que se relacionara con su trabajo, y aunque no debería estar sorprendido, le dolió. Tim, por otra parte, parecía ser completamente ajeno a todo lo relacionado con Nightwing.

Dick asintió, entonces Damian se mostró un poco interesado en lo que tenía que decirles. Sólo tiene diez años, intentó Dick recordarse.

—Está bien, sin interrupciones de ahora en adelante—. Espero a que los dos asintieran y luego se dio a sí mismo un empujón mental. Sólo sácalo, Grayson—. Me diagnosticaron leucemia hace dos meses y ahora estoy bajo tratamiento de quimio.

No se atrevió a soltar el aire que estaba sosteniendo durante el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras. Damian estaba completamente impasible, sólo frunciendo el ceño levemente; Tim, sin embargo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Leucemia?— dejó salir con dificultad. Dick asintió sin saber qué decir— ¿Hace dos meses?

Richard asintió nuevamente. Se tensó un poco ante la anticipación del huracán de dolor y rabia que estallaría sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero qué hay acerca de Nightwing?— soltó Damian, y esta vez, realmente le provocó una mueca a Dick— ¿Contrataste a alguien? ¿Otra vez Harper?

—Es Jason…

—¡¿Jason Todd?!— chilló Tim.

Esa confesión también hizo a Damian demostrar emociones, aunque no las que esperaba Dick de su pequeño hermano, quien resopló indignado y se cruzó de brazos.

—tt….Tus elecciones respecto a tus conocidos son terribles como siempre, Grayson.

Dick le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, más triste que cualquier cosa.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

—Muy bien, Nightwing es tu legado— dijo Damian y se puso de pie— ¿Hay algo más que necesites compartir con nosotros?

—Eh… no, eso es todo…— respondió Richard inseguro y vio cómo Damian pasó enseguida de él y dejó la habitación, cerró la puerta sin mucho más que un "Mejórate pronto". Ouch.

—Bien, eso fue anti climático— dijo alegremente, y se giró hacia Tim, quien había seguido toda la conversación entre él y su hermano con grandes e incrédulos ojos—. Damian realmente…

—¡No cambies de tema!— le gritó Tim de pronto, poniéndose de pie, ira y algo indescifrable mostrado en su rostro.

Aquí vamos… pensó Dick y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—¿Tienes leucemia y me lo dices dos meses después?—. Tim caminaba frente al sillón donde estaba Dick, moviendo los brazos y respirando agitadamente— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Timmy, escucha— intentó calmarlo Dick—: estás últimas semanas han sido muy cansadas, y nunca pude…

—¡Pero tuviste tiempo para contactar a Jason!

Tim gritaba en ese punto. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su voz temblaba, no porque estuviera a punto de llorar, notó Dick, sino porque intentaba controlar su ira.

Y estaba haciendo un mal trabajo. Un emergente golpeteo en sus sienes le dijo a Dick que los próximos minutos de su "conversación" no serían agradables.

—Yo no le dije a Jason, él…

—¡Le diste tu traje de Nightwing! ¿Podrías haber tomado una peor opción? Oh, espera, ¡sí!—. Tim tenía un ataque de ira en esos momento, y de pronto fue claro para Dick en qué dirección estaba dejando salir su frustración— Apuesto a que pensaste en Damian primero, ¡pero seguramente no recordabas que ya lo habías hecho Robin!

Dick gimió en su mente. Cómo odiaba tener la razón. Entendía el concepto, de verdad que sí. Al hacer frente a dos impactantes verdades, Tim decidió poner toda su atención en la más trivial, ya que era la más fácil de lidiar. Él mismo amaría tener la oportunidad de sencillamente culpar o gritarle a alguien, en lugar de tener que llegar a un acuerdo con los problemas reales.

Así que sólo se quedó mirando a Tim despotricando y agitando los brazos en todas direcciones, mientras que su mente vagó a Bruce y Alfred. Estaba seguro de que ellos escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta. ¿O quizá Bruce tendría su cámara de vigilancia instalada en la sala? Tim gritaba más y más fuerte con cada palabra (y seguramente insulto); se preguntó cuándo Bruce y Alfred vendrían en su ayuda.

—Tim, cálmate— intentó después de un rato, cuando su jaqueca comenzó a hacerse más fuerte—. Déjame explicarte.

Tim prácticamente rechinaba los dientes.

—Oh, ¿quieres explicarte?— soltó con burla— ¿No prefieres esperar dos meses más y pasar tiempo con Jason?

—Quieres que te prefiera a ti y no a Jason, ¿de eso se trata?— cuestionó Dick cansado. La situación era realmente estúpida, y su tiempo se volvía muy valioso para gastarlo en algo tan idiota como los celos— Entonces quizá deberías dejar de actuar como él.

Eso empujó a Tim al borde, justo como quería hacerlo.

—¿QUÉ?— gruñó, y la jaqueca de Dick aumentó un grado más.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tim, sus rostros separados sólo por un par de centímetros.

—Todo lo que veo ahora es un adolescente gritando por su ridícula noción de que va ser reemplazado, cuando en verdad no puedes soportar lidiar con un problema más serio. ¿Te suena familiar?

Los brazos de Tim cayeron al final de la oración, su expresión cambió de ira a una completa conmoción. Richard tomó al adolescente por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy muy arrepentido de no habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora siento una jaqueca del infierno y debo de dormir tanto como sea posible para poder sobrevivir a la siguiente fase del tratamiento. Así que si quieres seguir molesto conmigo, te entiendo, pero ya no puedo escuchar nada más.

Richard alzó una ceja indicando que era el turno de Tim para responder, pero los ojos de su pequeño hermano fallaron y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Sin una palabra, Dick alzó los brazos alrededor de Tim y lo acercó más a él, sus dedos se aferraron a la tela de su camina instantáneamente.

—Lo… lo siento, no quise… yo…

Dick interrumpió sollozante disculpa con un simple "shhh", y se las arregló para llegar al sillón y sentarse en una posición que le permitiera deshacerse del mareo que lo aquejaba.

Tim sollozaba en su hombro de una forma desgarradora, y Dick no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico. Había perdido tanto en esos pocos años, no era justo.

—Está bien, Timmy— murmuró en el oído de Tim y palmeó su espalda en forma consoladora, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza apareció y le dijo que debería ser al revés, que era tiempo de que alguien lo consolara a él.

El chico en sus brazos aún lloraba, pero se calmó lo suficiente para poder pensar con claridad de nuevo.

—Así que por eso no te apareciste durante el atraco a los traficantes…— se sorbió y Dick rodó los ojos por tal terquedad en su familia, pero estaba más que aliviado. Ese era el Timothy que conocía, no, mejor dicho, el Timothy que necesitaba. Alguien dentro de sus "elecciones terribles de conocidos" necesitaba ser más astuto para analizar las cosas de diferente manera.

—Siento el no poder habértelo dicho antes— respondió usando el momento en el que Tim estaba poniendo los pies sobre la tierra para poder sacarlo todo—. No me lo creí ni yo mismo al principio, y Bruce estaba en Hong Kong en esos momentos, no era como si pudiera decir por teléfono…

Su voz se apagó mientras recordaba. Sólo había sido un par de meses antes, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Mucho había cambiado…

Tim lo distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando salió de su abrazo, sorbiendo y usando la manga de la camisa para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Richard amó el hecho de que por lo menos uno de su familia era capaz de mostrar sentimientos sin avergonzarse. Se dio cuenta de cuánto esperaba la empatía de Tim, y se preguntó si había esperado tanto tiempo porque había temido perder ese apoyo.

—¿Bruce y Alfred lo saben?

—Sí, lo saben— sonrió Dick con amargura mientras recordaba—. Le dije a Bruce el día después de que arruiné el atraco. Tuvimos una pelea muy fea y no nos hablamos en casi un mes—. Tim lo miró incrédulo, pero Dick aún no terminaba—. Y luego estaba la compañía de seguros de vida que no pagarían por la quimio, los de la compañía de renta no sabían por qué sus cheques no estaban llegando y así siguieron las cosas.

—¿Por qué la compañía de seguros de vida no pagaran el tratamiento? ¿No se supone que para eso son?

—Owww, olvidaba lo ingenuo que puedes ser— dijo Dick palmeando el brazo de Tim—. Aparentemente, las estadísticas oncológicas dicen que soy muy joven para tener cáncer.

Los ojos de Tim se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas y se abrazó de nuevo al pecho de Dick.

Richard estaba cansado.

Había pasado horas hablando con Tim, se puso al corriente de lo que había pasado en la vida del chico durante los pasados dos meses y regularmente consolándolo cuando las emociones lo sobrepasaban. Tal demostración de sus sentimiento era enternecedor, nadie lo cuestionaba, pero ya era demasiado para él y después de un rato se excusó y se marchó a su antigua habitación.

Vergonzosamente, estaba jadeando después de subir las escaleras del segundo piso. Nunca había notado cuán malditamente largas eran las escaleras. Pero también nunca había estado en tal mala condición física como ahora.

Mierda depresiva.

El estado de ánimo que tenía cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación estaba bastante mal, y el ver a Damian en su cama no lo subió mucho. El rechazo anterior del niño llegó a su mente e hizo a su desagradable jaqueca regresar.

—Damian— saludó sin mucho entusiasmo. Dios, estaba cansado.

—Grayson— asintió Damian como saludo y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Pequeño D?— preguntó Dick más relajado y con ganas de escuchar, ya que estaba sentado y sus almohadas tan cerca.

Damian se movió incómodamente y se aclaró la garganta, tan similar a Bruce que Dick tuvo problemas para no sonreír. Lo que fuera que etaba pasando era un tópico muy emocional para Damian. Examinaba sus manos tal como Bruce lo hacía cuando trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía.

Entonces esperó ya que sabía que era algo difícil para Damian.

—Grayson, soy descendiente de una familia de importante pedigrí— dijo el chico finalmente—. Mi sangre es superior gracias a la grandeza de mis antecesores, nuestra supremacía nos permite ignorar la mayoría de los problemas de… la gente de raza inferior.

Dick tuvo que tragarse el comentario acerca de la pureza e incesto que tenía en la punta de la lengua; asintió con una falsa expresión de seriedad. Damian actuaba como un señorito de la alta sociedad, pero al menos había sido cuidadoso al mencionar a la gente de "raza inferior". Había escuchado muchos términos peyorativos respecto a sus antecedentes familiares.

"Tales problemas incluyen enfermedades y otras deformidades del cuerpo, todo gracias a las… habilidades de mi abuelo—. Damian miraba a Richard con cautela, éste asintió con la cabeza para que continuara—. Necesito informarte que no estaba muy familiarizado con el protocolo que corresponde seguir para enfrentar tal enfermedad fatídica como el cáncer—. Richard abrió la boca para intervenir, pero Damian siguió hablando con impaciencia—, así que cuando nos hablaste de tu condición, pensé que Drake sería la mejor opción para tratar la situación. Pero por lo que veo— miró las marcas de lágrimas en la camisa de Dick—, falló; por supuesto.

—No falló, Damian. Dame una res…

—Consulté a Pennyworth acerca de cuál era el comportamiento más apropiado— soltó Damian y eso hizo callar a Dick rápidamente—. Y como es mi deber representar a mi familia, voy a compensar la falla de Drake.

Y con eso, se subió en el regazo de Richard y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

Dick estaba aturdido. Tan aturdido que no reaccionó de inmediato, necesitó varios segundos para poder procesar que era realmente Damian aquél que, sí, indudablemente, lo estaba abrazando.

Lo acercó más a su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el cabello de su pequeño hermano.

—Todo estará bien— dijo Damian con suave voz—, vas a salir de esto.

—Gracias— murmuró Richard—, esto significa mucho para mí.

—Es el protocolo— repitió Damian para darle énfasis, Dick soltó una risita.

Luego lo alejó y le sonrió; Damian no sabía obviamente qué hacer ahora. Dick despeinó su cabello, algo que el chico odiaba, y eso los regresó a sus usuales roles.

—¡Suéltame, Grayson!— se quejó y saltó del regazo de Dick para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Damian— lo llamó Dick, el ex asesino se giró antes de que pudiera desaparecer en la vasta mansión—. Para la próxima vez: no necesitas una explicación de diez minutos sólo para abrazarme.

—tt…

Se fue después de eso, pero la sonrisa de Dick se quedó un rato más.

Tal vez él tenía razón y todo saldría bien.

-tbc-

N.A:

Okay, este es el primer capítulo con el que no estoy completamente satisfecha. De alguna manera todo era más épico en mi cabeza. Pero las cosas tenían que estar dichas y hechas, y ahora toda la familia lo sabe. ¡Finalmente! Honestamente pensé que escribiría más pronto a Damian y a Tim pero Jason necesitó más atención de la que esperaba. El niño del medio, ya saben ;)

Lo que va a ser a continuación va a ser un capítulo donde dejaremos que Dickibird tomé un descanso y luego las cosas se van a poner más serias. Diablos, estoy ansiosa por eso ^^

También, díganme si los términos médicos son fáciles para ustedes. Les lancé nombres como 'granulocitos', 'mieloide' o 'epoyetina' al azar y hasta ahora se me ocurrió que tal vez necesiten una explicación. Siempre puede preguntarme en un review o por PM, o puedo agregar algunas explicaciones al final del capítulo… lo que más funcione para ustedes. (Tengan en cuenta de que esto sólo es el comienzo. Habrá muchos más términos médicos más adelante…) ¡Háganmelo saber!

Love, Pekuxumi.

N. T:

[1] Los granulocitos son células que pertenecen al grupo de los glóbulos blancos que a su vez forman parte de las células sanguíneas. Al igual que todas las células sanguíneas los granulocitos provienen de la medula ósea y tienen funciones de defensa del organismo al participar en el mantenimiento libre de agentes patógenos en el organismo, por lo una ausencia de estos se pueden desencadenar diferentes trastornos.

[2] Los leucocitos son también conocidos como glóbulos blancos, y vienen a ser parte del sistema inmunológico. El número de leucocitos aumenta cuando el cuerpo está luchando contra una enfermedad.

[3] Los eritrocitos o glóbulos rojos de la sangre. Su función principal es transportar oxígeno a las diferentes partes del cuerpo. Los trombocitos son esenciales para el proceso de coagulación de la sangre.

¡Timothy! Mi redbird hace su aparición estelar… También mi babybird Damian ;'3

Debo admitir, es gracias a Timmy que estoy en todo esto de Batman. Mi amiga Connito fue quien me 'presentó' a Tim. En realidad fueron unas imágenes de él y Super Boy juntos… pero de ahí en adelante todo fue en picada: primero me cautivó Tim, luego conociendo más a Damian me encantó; después llego Dickibird y su encanto, y luego Jason con su Death in the Family. Los niños son la razón de mi amor por Batman… Bruce también me cae bien :D Jajaja.

¿Cómo llegaron ustedes a Batman? ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios! :)

Darkela. Oh cielos, esa canción la acabo de escuchar. Lo único que pude hacer fue pensar en Dick y Jason. Más adelante, en el fic, esa canción encajara. Diablos, eso fue triste. Y no, no sabía eso de Joseph G. pero no creo que tenga el valor de verla pensando en mi Dickibird. Gracias por tus palabras,

Un beso y que tengan bonita semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la Autora:
> 
> Hola a todos. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Les pido amablemente que me escriban algo. No me gustar estar rogando por reviews pero la cosa es que… el inglés no es mi idioma nativo. Y no tengo ni la menor idea si esto se puede leer o no. Así que por favor díganme, y siéntanse libres de indicarme si hay algún error.
> 
> Love, Pekuxumi.


End file.
